


Le 13 olympien

by FantasticWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, M/M, Soulmates, War, World Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWriter/pseuds/FantasticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaia a gagné. Percy devenu dieu dans un vain espoir de la battre est envoyé par les parques dans un autre monde. Un monde en difficulté mais qui ne semble pas perdu encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> Pour les intéressés, il y a une bande annonce de l'histoire à l'adresse suivante:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dKzGxkSPWY
> 
> Bon visionnage et bonne lecture...

Percy était à genoux. Il acceptait la défaite. Il avait lutté encore et encore… Mais toute cette détermination n’avait servi rien. Il n’y avait pus rien à défendre.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu’il avait perdu espoir. Des mois avaient passé depuis qu’il avait perdu ce qu’il fallait pour combattre. Gaïa gagnait déjà, alors. Ils l’avaient tous deviné à ce moment.

Et, malheureusement, cette supposition était devenue une réalité lorsque le premier olympien avait commencé à s’estomper… A mourir en d’autres termes. Cela avait été Héphaïstos. Les portes de l’Olympe s’étaient rouvertes et les olympiens avaient usé de leurs pouvoirs pour y attirer les sept et Nico. Ils avaient tous ignorés comment et pourquoi… Mais leurs personnalités grecques et romaines s’étaient apaisées. Assez, du moins, pour accomplir, avec succès, la tâche qui avait justifié la convocation des jeunes demis dieux.

Ce jour là, alors que la victoire de Gaïa se profilait déjà. Sept nouveaux dieux étaient nés. Parmi eux, un avait acquis une puissance égale à celles des douze olympiens. Parmi ces sept demis dieux, un devint le treizième olympien.

Percy devint le dieu des marées et des sangs mêlés. Le dieu de l’humanité. De tous les dieux, c’était sur lui que les demis sangs pouvaient le plus compté.

En d’autre circonstance, Percy aurait été quasiment aussi puissant que les trois grands. Mais voilà la vérité. Gaïa gagnait déjà lorsque les sept devinrent des dieux. Les demi-dieux perdaient rapidement leur vie ou leur foi. Les dieux avaient toujours refusé la vérité mais l’évidence avait été là plus que jamais. Ils avaient besoin des demi-dieux. Ils en étaient dépendants.

Et, à mesure que la déesse prenait du pouvoir, cela n’en devenait que plus évident. Alors que les demi-dieux mourraient ou cessaient d’avoir foi en eux, les dieux s’effaçaient de l’existence.

Héphaïstos fut le premier des Olympiens à disparaitre. Il fut suivi rapidement par sa femme. L’amour meure rapidement lorsque seul le malheur et la mort gouvernent. Le troisième dieu à périr fut la déesse de la végétation. Ce n’avait été qu’une question de temps. Demeter se laissait dépérir depuis la mort de Perséphone, sa fille immortelle.

Le début de la fin commença ainsi.

Les sept nouveaux dieux luttèrent d’arrache pied pour abattre Gaïa et protéger leurs parents divins. Et c’est ainsi qu’ils tombèrent un à un.

Jason et Piper perdirent la vie avec Arès contre le cyclope Steropes. Il y eut, ensuite, une hécatombe. Hazel, Frank et Léo moururent au combat. Ils laissèrent alors Héra et Artémis, devenues vulnérables, à la merci des géants.

A partir de ce moment, tous avaient su que c’en était fini. Ils ne pouvaient plus gagner. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Ils étaient trop faibles. Ils avaient continué à tomber les uns après les autres.

Annabeth et sa mère… Hermès sortit mortellement blessé de cette même lutte. Il ne vécut que pour mourir dans les bras de son dernier frère qui s’estompait depuis la disparition de sa jumelle tant aimée.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les trois grands, Nico et Percy qui avaient été les plus puissants dieux nouvellement créés. Mais, il n’y avait plus de demi-dieux pour les aider, alors. Ils étaient tous très faibles. De ce groupe, Hadès fut le premier à périr. Celui qu’on disait sans cœur se sacrifia dans le vain espoir de sauver son fils unique. Nico n’alla pas loin, cependant. Il fut cruellement tué par le même monstre tandis que son père disparaissait à peine.

La perte de Nico et d’Hadès fut un terrible coup pour les trois divinités restantes. La perte d’Hadès ébranla tellement son plus jeune frère que celui-ci perdit la tête et partit seul combattre. Jamais il ne revint.

Il fallut trois jours après le départ de Zeus pour que Poséidon rejoigne ses frères dans l’oubli. Percy et lui furent pris au piège par des monstres qui scellèrent le destin du dieu des océans.

A présent, Percy était à genoux. A l’endroit même où son père s’était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. Maintenant, il ne restait rien de la divinité… et de la détermination et de l’espoir de Percy. A quoi bon se battre ? Il ne restait plus de demi-sangs à aider. Les seuls dieux qui restaient s’étaient rangés du côté de Gaïa. Et jamais Percy ne se rangerait dans ce camp. Jamais !

L’ancien héros devenu dieu pleurait ses amis, sa famille et son monde lorsqu’une onde magique l’enveloppa. Elle n’était ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Elle existait simplement. C’était une magie neutre que Percy avait eu l’occasion de goûter à quelques rares occasions. Une fois, en ce temps lointain, où il ne savait pas encore qui il était et, une autre fois, à la fin d’une autre guerre toute aussi déchirante que celle-ci. Cette magie était celle de la destinée. C’était les parques qui l’appelaient à elle.

Percy fut transporté dans un lieu où il n’avait plus de repères et où l’obscurité était plus sombre et impénétrable que tout ce qu’il avait connu jusqu’alors.

Percy resta immobile, plus perdu et vulnérable que jamais. Il voulait simplement partir de ce monde déchiré et torturé. Il voulait revoir sa famille et ses amis.

Il les vit, alors. Les trois sœurs de la destinée ! Les trois femmes que tous craignaient et respectaient. Avant, il les avait vu sous la forme de vieilles femmes… Aujourd’hui, elles lui apparaissaient sous la forme de femmes d’une trentaine d’année. Nona, Decima et Morta, tels étaient leurs noms. Mais Percy réalisa, bien vite, que ceux-ci n’avaient plus d’importance. Comme les dieux qui avaient lutté contre les forces de Gaïa, les parques disparaissaient. L’humanité justifiait leur existence. Or, Gaïa détruisait, en cet instant, toute l’humanité et il n’y avait plus ni dieux, ni demi-dieux pour l’arrêter. Les parques, maintenant sans l’humanité et sans but, se mourraient.

Dépassé par tous les évènements et submergé par les malheurs, Percy sentit les larmes lui échapper. Toujours à genoux, son monde rendu flou par les larmes, Percy les regarda s’approcher de lui.

« Percy Jackson… » Commença Nona d’une voix qui faisait écho.

« Demi-dieu, héros de l’Olympe. Dieu de l’olympe. » Reprit Morta.

« Tu as servi ton monde au-delà de ce qu’on était en droit de demander. »

Persée sentit son cœur débordé de reconnaissance et de bien être à ces mots. Malgré la situation. Ces mots lui promettaient de partir en paix. Car c’était ce qu’il espérait. Il espérait que les parques lui donnent le repos éternel.

« Nous ne pouvons accéder à ton souhait. Nous avons encore besoin de ton bras. » Continua Decima.

Persée secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Il était fatigué de la douleur et de la perte. Fatigué de la solitude.

«  Nous t’envoyons dans un autre monde… » Fit Morta.

« Un monde qui peut encore être sauvé… » Murmura Decima.

« Tu y retrouveras une place si tu réussis » Acheva Nona.

Persée n’eut pas l’occasion de protester. Il fut englobé dans un maelstrom de pure magie qui ne pouvait qu’appartenir aux parques. Elle était d’une lueur doré et argenté.

Alors qu’il était enveloppé dans cette lueur, Percy sut qu’il allait changer de monde d’un instant à l’autre. Tout comme il sut que les parques, celles de ce qui allait être son ancien monde, avait puisé dans leurs dernières forces pour l’envoyer dans sa nouvelle maison.


	2. DEUX

Dès qu’il apparut dans ce monde, Percy sentit ses pouvoirs s’amoindrirent. Son apparence changea, dès lors, sans qu’il le veuille. Il redevint celui qu’il était à dix sept ans.

Cela ne le surprit pas. Cela pouvait survenir à un dieu lorsque celui-ci voyait son territoire et ses croyants se réduire. Il fanait peu à peu. Quand son pouvoir se réduisait avec lenteur, un dieu pouvait facilement être confondu avec un mortel. Son aura divine était à peine discernable.

C’était ce qui était arrivé à Percy à son arrivée de ce monde gouverné par les titans. Toutefois, Percy avait peut être une apparence plus âgé que celles des autres dieux (en dehors de ceux alliés aux titans). Il était le patron des sangs mêlés (Grec ou romain, cela n’avait pas d’importance), le dieu des marées, de la fidélité et de l’humilité. Toutes les prières non spécifiques, celles des désespérés, allaient à lui. Aussi tant qu’il y avait des Sangs mêlés, Percy était plus favorisé que les autres dieux.

Percy ferma les yeux et étendit sa perception comme seul un dieu pouvait le faire. Il ne sentit la présence que de quelques dieux (sans doute les alliés des titans) mai aucun Olympien. Leur forme actuelle devait être trop réduite pour être discernable, même d’un autre dieu.

Percy rouvrit les yeux et jeta son premier regard sur le monde.

Il était midi et, pourtant, il était dans une pénombre semblable à la tombée de la nuit. Percy voyait très peu de verdures autour de lui. Il n’y avait que terre noire et arbres calcinés. Le paysage n’était que désolation. Les esprits de la nature, les enfants des dieux pour beaucoup, devaient être en fuite, se cachant, de leur mieux, des titans.

Avec tristesse, Percy reconnut les lieux où était apparu. C’était les environs immédiats du camp Jupiter. Percy n’était pas resté longtemps dans ce camp alors qu’il était encore mortel mais cela avait été suffisant pour que celui-ci compte pour lui. C’était un crève cœur de savoir, sans même avoir à poser les yeux sur lui, que le camp avait été détruis jusque dans ses fondations.

Percy poussa un soupir et se mit en route. Il allait, tout de même, s’y rendre. Il pouvait peut-être trouver un abri où il pourrait décider comment procéder par la suite.

Le jeune dieu croisa des mortels sur le chemin vers le camp. Isolé ou en groupe, ils étaient tous vêtus de haillons et d’une maigreur affolante. Aucun d’eux ne montra signe de reconnaissance à son encontre (pas même un regard)… Aussi, Percy comprit-il que la brume opérait toujours. Pour ce qu’il en savait, les mortels devaient croire que la planète avait été victime d’une quelconque catastrophe mondiale.

Il ne prit pas la peine de s’arrêter pour les mortels. Cela pouvait paraître cruel mais ils n’étaient pas la priorité. La priorité était les dieux et les sangs mêlés. Eux seuls pouvaient redonner un aspect habitable à la Terre.

Percy s’arrêta à la frontière du camp. Son regard était posé sur le canal desséché qui abritait le petit tibre autrefois. Il se demanda combien de ses amis étaient en vie dans ce monde. Sa version dans ce monde les avaient elles mêmes rencontrés ? En avait-il eu l’occasion ? Percy savait que sa version de ce monde était morte. Percy n’aurait pas pu y être envoyé sinon. Deux mêmes versions d’un même être ne pouvaient pas vivre dans un même monde. Percy savait que son « lui » de ce monde était mort. Mais il ne savait pas depuis quand.

Ce qui ne lui importait pas, toutefois. Si sa version d’ici n’avait pas péri plus tôt, c’était lui-même qui aurait rejoint le néant.

Percy franchit l’ancien lit du fleuve et entra finalement dans les ruines du camp romain. Il y avait quelques vestiges de temples. Mais rien de plus.

Le jeune dieu alla directement à celui de son père. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas le contacter. Même si Poséidon était encore en vie, il serait, sans doute, trop affaibli pour percevoir une prière… A moins d’être à proximité du croyant. Mais, il n’empêche qu’il serait réconfortant d’être dans ce temple.

Percy s’installa près du feu qu’il venait de préparer.

Il avait tant de questions ! Où en étaient vraiment les choses ici ? Est-ce que les deux camps s’étaient rencontrés ? Est-ce que les dieux et sangs mêlés étaient encore assez vaillants pour se battre ? Mais, surtout, combien étaient-ils ?

Percy lança un morceau de bois dans le feu, énervé. Il lui fallait trouver les réponses à ces questions. Et, pour cela, il lui fallait mettre la main sur une personne qui les ait…

Ce qui n’allait pas être facile.

C’est alors qu’il entendit un cri et un rugissement. Un rugissement qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien, malheureusement. Celui du minotaure !

Sur le moment, il crut à la mal chance. Il crut que le destin se moquait de lui. Mais, plus tard, il réalisa que cela était tout le contraire.

Quoi qu’il en soit, le cri qui avait accompagné le rugissement indiquait que quelqu’un était en danger. Alors, Percy, n’étant pas le dieu de la fidélité pour rien, s’était rapidement dirigé vers la source de l’agitation.

Arrivé à proximité de l’endroit, Percy s’immobilisa et fit apparaître Riptique. Un garçon d’environs sept ans fit une courte pause en le voyant mais continua, rapidement, son chemin. Toutefois, Percy ne lui accorda pas davantage d’attention son regard était entièrement sur le minotaure qui chargeait.


	3. Chapter 3

Poséidon eut le souffle coupé par la puissance que dégageait le nouveau venu. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’en avait pas senti de telle. Habituellement, il évitait les êtres dégageant ce genre d’aura. Ceux-ci n’étaient pas de bons augures pour lui en ces temps sombres. Et, dans son état de faiblesse, il ne pouvait plus rien contre un simple monstre. Sa perte de pouvoirs était telle qu’il était obligé de prendre la forme d’un enfant humain. Il ne pouvait plus prendre une autre forme. Il ne pouvait plus user de ses pouvoirs divins. Quels qu’ils soient ! Ce qui signifiait qu’il devait, aussi, vivre comme un simple humain. Et, à présent que père-temps régnait de nouveau, il était terriblement dangereux de vivre comme un simple humain.

Cela n’aurait pas aussi désastreux s’il avait été avec les autres Olympiens ou avec des sangs-mêlés encore fidèles à eux. Seulement voilà, ils avaient été séparés et les sangs-mêlés se cachaient, tant bien que mal, des monstres qui parcouraient librement le monde. Poséidon n’avait aucun moyen de contacter un allié. Encore moins sans se mettre en danger.

Aussi, l’apparition de ce puissant inconnu avait de quoi l’inquiéter. Il n’était déjà pas capable de faire face au minotaure… Alors, un être dont l’aura approchait celle des dieux mineurs. C’était impossible !

Mais, le nouveau venu ne lui décocha qu’un rapide regard avant de se concentrer exclusivement sur le monstre. L’inconnu fit un geste flou et la seconde suivante, il tenait une lame curieusement familière à Poséidon. Mais, c’était impossible ! Cette épée avait été perdue depuis longtemps maintenant !

Mais le fait était là ! Cet homme, qui qu’il soit, avait Anaklusmos en sa possession et la maniait avec une aisance que Poséidon n’avait jamais vue. Le fils de Pasiphaé dut reconnaitre le danger, lui aussi, parce que son attention s’axa sur l’homme armé. Celui-ci se mit dans une position de combat de la Grèce antique et maugréa :

« Je déteste les bovins ! »

Sur ce, il se jeta sur le minotaure.

Deux mots auraient pu décrire le combat. Grandiose et terrifiant ! Le nouveau venu était, de toute évidence, un combattant hors pair… Et il avait une histoire avec le minotaure… Le combat était rageur mais contrôlé. Et au désavantage du monstre ! Très Vite, il perdait du terrain et recula. Toutefois, le nouveau venu n’était pas disposé à le laisser s’enfuir. Au début de retraite du monstre, l’individu multiplia ses attaques jusqu’à ce que, finalement, il le frappe mortellement.

Poséidon se redressa vivement, prêt à avancer vers ce qui ne pouvait qu’être un éventuel allié. Pour se figer aussitôt. L’inconnu était toujours figé dans une attitude défensive, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que le minotaure resurgisse.

Au bout d’un certain temps, l’étranger se tourna vers lui et, pour la première fois, Poséidon eut un aperçu de son apparence. Son sauveur avait d’épais cheveux noirs, un teint bronzé. Ses yeux verts océans apportèrent un écho de familiarité en Poséidon. Comme s’il devait connaitre cet homme. Celui-ci avait le corps tonique et musclé d’un nageur. Ce qui donna à Poséidon une autre raison de l’apprécier.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas, toutefois, d’être nerveux lorsque l’homme l’approcha. Sans doute en raison de son regard scrutateur et pensif. Son épée reprit l’apparence d’un stylo et réintégra une poche de ses vêtements modernes.

« Tu es un demi-dieu, n’est ce pas ? »

La voix du nouveau venu était grave et rassurante. Mais Poséidon préférait rester prudent. Aussi, mentit-il et ne révéla-t-il pas sa nature divine.

« Oui… Qui es-tu ? »

« Je m’appelle Percy… Je t’en dirai plus lorsque nous serons à l’abri. Autant que possible. »

Poséidon hésita mais suivit, néanmoins, le dénommée Percy. C’était sa meilleure chance de survie, après tout. Il se tendit un peu quand l’homme pénétra dans ce qui avait été le camp romain des sangs-mêlés et qu’il connaissait bien son chemin. Ce qui indiquait qu’il avait parcouru les rues de cet endroit avant qu’il ne soit que ruines. Alors, pour la première fois, Poséidon chercha des signes que son sauveur était un demi-dieu. Ou avait été, selon ce qu’il était maintenant. Son regard s’arrêta sur son bras et Poséidon ragea intérieurement. S’il avait un tatouage romain, il était habillement caché par un large bracelet de cuir. Dommage parce qu’il aurait pu donner le parent divin du jeune homme. Le regard grimpa alors jusqu’au cou de l’inconnu. Et là, il les vit. Cinq perles d’argile colorées. Les perles qu’affectionnaient tant les demi-dieux grecs.

Avant qu’il puisse aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, Percy reprit la parole.

« Je me suis installé ici. »

Poséidon réalisa qu’ils se tenaient devant ce qui avait été un de ses temples. Pourquoi ce Percy avait-il choisi, entre tous les temples ici, celui du dieu le plus craint par les romains. En aucun cas, ce demi-dieu mystérieux ne pouvait être un de ses enfants. Poséidon n’avait plus engendré d’enfant depuis le dernier, il y a près de vingt ans. Depuis cet enfant qui était mort avant même d’avoir pu, réellement, vivre. Pourquoi ce Percy n’avait-il pas logé dans le temple de son parent divin alors que celui-ci devait être dans le même état ?

« Va dormir. Les explications sont pour plus tard. »

Poséidon ne répliqua pas. Il avait besoin de sommeil après tout. Aussi, il s’allongea sans protester et la dernière image qu’il emporta fut celle de son sauveur qui attisait le feu.


	4. QUATRE

Percy ne pouvait pas quitter l’enfant des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange chez lui. Pas quelque chose de mauvais… Mais c’était suffisamment important pour le perturber. Ce gamin était important, il le sentait ! Tout comme il sentait qu’il lui était familier. Percy savait qu’il aurait dû le reconnaitre. Mais impossible de mettre un nom sur ce visage. Percy se secoua. Cela n’avait pas d’importance. L’enfant était important (c’était une certitude !) et cela seul comptait ! Qu’il soit un demi-dieu, un dieu ou tout autre esprit, cela n’avait pas d’importance. Ce qui comptait, c’était que cet être avait besoin de sa protection contre les monstres. Ce qui signifiait qu’il y avait peu de chance pour qu’il soit du côté de Kronos et sa clique. Ce qui impliquait, en conséquence, qu’il était dans le camp de Percy. C’est, du moins, ainsi que Percy voyait les choses… et continuerait à les voir jusqu’à ce que le garçon lui donne une raison de revoir son jugement.

Percy ferma les yeux. Il percevait certaines prières des demi-dieux. C’était agréable et rassurant de savoir que certains avait survécu. Ce n’avait plus été le cas depuis longtemps dans son premier monde. Et même si les prières lui parvenaient très faiblement, elles existaient encore. Ce qui signifiait que l’espoir résidait encore dans le cœur des ennemis de Chronos. Percy espérait que, parmi les survivants, il y avait quelques uns de ses amis. Même si ceux-ci risquaient de ne jamais l’avoir connu, même s’ils n’étaient que les doubles de ceux que Percy avait eu l’habitude d’aimer : le jeune dieu s’en fichait ! Pour lui, d’où qu’ils viennent, ses amis resteraient ses amis.

Percy rouvrit les yeux et se coupa de son lien avec les demi-dieux. Il attisa le feu et croisa, alors, le regard verdoyant du petit garçon mystère.

« Eh ! »

« Qui es-tu ? » Attaqua aussitôt le garçon.

Percy sourit à l’impatience de l’inconnu qui lui était tellement familier. La guerre et le fait de devenir un dieu lui avait appris la patience. Mais il arrivait encore que son impatience prenne le dessus de sa raison. Alors, Percy ne prit pas ombrage du ton de son interlocuteur. Avant de devenir un dieu, il avait eu l’expérience d’avoir affaire à eux en tant que demi-dieu…        Aussi était-il plus indulgent que certains… Pour le moment en tous cas.

« Je m’appelle Percy. »

« … Peter. »

Percy perçut l’hésitation mais ne la releva pas. si le garçon ne voulait pas révéler son vrai nom, c’était son choix. Etant donné les circonstances, Percy ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Percy lui révéla, cependant le comment et le pourquoi de sa venue. Enfin ce que  cet inconnu avait besoin de savoir. C'est-à-dire que son monde d’origine avait été anéanti par Gaïa et ses complices et que, comme dernier être assez puissant pour faire le voyage, les moires l’avaient envoyé ici.

« Vous avez vaincu père-temps dans votre monde ? Ou il ne s’est jamais relevé ? »

Percy frémit à cette question. Il se serait très bien porté sans avoir à combattre, de nouveau, Chronos. Mais, à la question de Peter, il devina que Chronos et ses sbires étaient responsables de la perdition de ce monde.

« Nous avons vaincu les titans avec les dieux olympiens lorsque j’avais seize ans. Que s’est-il passé ici ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau baissa les yeux sur le feu quelques instants et lorsqu’il les releva, Percy réalisa combien Peter était hanté par les évènements.

« Personne n’était préparé. En fait, l’issue était jouée d’avance. Les dieux étaient divisés bien avant la montée de Père-temps. Ils étaient presque en conflit. »

« Quoi ! Pourquoi ? »

« Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès ont passé un pacte ici. »

« Celui de ne plus avoir d’enfant demi-dieu… Oui, ça a été le cas dans mon monde aussi. Ca n’a pas très bien marché. »

« Ici non plus. Hadès fut le seul à respecter son serment… Zeus a toujours crains de perdre son trône. Lorsqu’il a appris pour l’enfant de Poséidon, il a immédiatement agis. L’enfant n’était même pas né. »

Percy retint un soupir. Il savait maintenant ce qui était arrivé à son double.

« Poséidon a toujours aimé ses enfants. Il entra dans une rage folle à l’acte de son frère. il s’est replié dans son royaume et ne garda contact qu’avec de très rare divinité. »

C’était difficile pour Percy d’imaginer son père, ainsi, lui qui ne l’avait vu que calme. Même pendant la guerre des titans.

« Il ne revint auprès des olympiens qu’après le début de la guerre. Mais c’était trop tard déjà. Même la réunion des deux camps n’y fit rien. »

« J’ai des questions à propos de certains demi-dieux… des amis. »

« Je vais essayer d’y répondre mais je ne garantis rien. »

Percy le questionna sur les sept demi-dieux qui avaient fait l’objet de la prophétie à propos de Gaïa.

« Au dernières nouvelles, ils étaient en vie et combattaient plus vaillamment que n’importe qui. Ils ont attiré le regard de tous. Ils avaient presque tous un don rarement hérité de leur parent divin. »

« Dans mon monde, ils ont été désignés pour combattre Gaïa avec moi. »

Peter hocha la tête mais ne répliqua pas. il attendit simplement. Comme s’il avait deviné que Percy n’en avait pas fini.

« Qu’en est-il de Nico Angelo, le fils d’Hadès ? Tu en as entendu parler ? »

C’était Nico qui lui importait le plus. Son Nico. Peter inclina la tête sur le côté, s’interrogeant, sans doute, sur son ton insistant.

« Il allait bien. »

Percy souffla, en partie rassuré. Il croisa le regard curieux de Peter mais ne posa aucune question à ce propos.

« Qu’est ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? » Souffla le garçon.

« Je vais tenter de retrouver les olympiens. Ils doivent être vulnérables. Je vais essayer de rassembler des demi-dieux… Puis, on se confrontera à l’ennemi. »

Percy regarda le jeune garçon (en apparence) sourit avec un faible espoir. Percy savait qu’il n’était pas réellement humain. Il savait que Peter n’était pas son vrai nom. Mais ce dont il était aussi certain, c’était que cet être, quel qu’il soit, venait de retrouver l’espoir et le courage grâce à sa seule présence.


	5. CINQ

Poséidon se réveilla en recevant une vague d’énergie qui n pouvait s’expliquer que par une prière. Une prière dirigée vers lui exclusivement.

Maintenant, il fut un temps, le puissant dieu des océans qu’il était n’aurait pas prêté beaucoup d’attention à cette prière. Mais, aujourd’hui, il était si proche de l’effacement… Il était si faible qu’il distinguait sans mal toutes les prières dirigées vers sa personne. Elles étaient si rares ! Les enfants des dieux ne croyaient plus en eux. Plus assez pour leur adresser leurs prières. Or, les dieux avaient besoin d’elles. Ils dépendaient des demi-dieux. Après des millénaires à s’en défendre, cette vérité s’était imposée à eux tous.

Volontairement isolé, cloitré dans son royaume, Poséidon avait ignoré l’ampleur de la situation. Du moins jusqu’à ce que Zeus ravale son orgueil et vienne le trouver pour de l’aide. Malheureusement, à ce stade, il était déjà trop tard. Certains des dieux mineurs les moins puissants avaient commencé à disparaitre et d’autres rejoignaient les forces de Chronos. A partir de là, les Olympiens, eux-mêmes, s’affaiblirent. Ils furent séparés dans des formes affaiblies.

Poséidon n’avait pas revu sa famille depuis quelques années à présent. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’ils aillent bien. Poséidon soupçonnait que, comme lui, ils avaient été forcés de trouver une forme moindre. Peut-être avaient-ils tous choisi, comme lui, de garder une forme humaine. Quoiqu’il en soit, Poséidon savaient qu’ils devaient se confondre totalement à l’espèce qu’ils avaient choisie. Poséidon ne se faisait pas passer pour un demi-dieu à cet instant même ? Il était si dépourvu de pouvoir qu’il ne pouvait même pas passer pour un dieu mineur.

Poséidon soupira et tourna ses yeux ensommeillés vers l’un de ces dieux mineurs. Ce dieu mineur, prénommé Percy, lui avait sauvé la vie. jamais plus, Poséidon ne prendrait de haut les dieux mineurs. Aujourd’hui, sa seule source de réconfort était l’un d’eux. Et, il provenait d’un autre monde en plus !

Poséidon soupira et ferma les paupières, un instant. La puissance que dégageait le dieu inconnu était rassurante et même apaisante. Une source de réconfort bienvenue. Mais, elle était aussi troublante ! Cette puissance qui roulait sur lui était familière. Elle lui donnait l’impression d’être de retour chez lui, dans son palais sous marin. Et, pourtant, elle lui était, en même temps, étrangère. Sans doute parce que son propriétaire venait d’un autre monde. Cela empêchait Poséidon de comprendre comment cette puissance pouvait lui être si familière.

Poséidon soupira encore et se redressa alors que Percy se détournait du feu avec un froncement de sourcil. Une minute, sa puissance divine sembla tumultueuse, profondément agité… Puis, elle se calma. Tout aussi soudainement.

Le dieu des tremblements de terre plissa les yeux, méfiant. Il accepta finalement son inquiétude. Ce dieu mineur était puissant. Il pourrait presque se hisser au rand d’Olympien lorsque ceux-ci étaient au mieux de leur forme. Percy devait être comme un phare en ces jours sombres ! Il allait attirer l’attention des monstres, des titans… Peut-être même de Chronos en personne. Poséidon trembla à cette idée. Il savait que son père recherchait activement ses enfants divins et le reste de leurs alliés. Poséidon avait aperçu des dieux mineurs à sa solde parcourir le monde à leur recherche. Mais ces traitres les pensaient encore puissants. Ils n’avaient même pas accordé d’attention à sa forme tremblante. Pour eux, les demi-dieux se révélaient à peine moins pathétique que les mortels. Pour eux, ils n’étaient qu’un divertissement. Mais cette nouvelle source de pouvoirs que représentait Percy allait attirer leur attention.

D’un autre côté, Poséidon espérait que Percy allait intriguer les bonnes personnes. Des demi-dieux… Des dieux encore alliés aux Olympiens. Peut-être même que les Olympiens viendraient voir ce qu’il en était. C’était un espoir fou mais Poséidon ne pouvait empêcher sa germination. Jamais il n’aurait pensé vouloir être en présence de ses frères avec autant d’ardeur.

Poséidon essuya ses yeux. Cette forme était un calvaire. Il était trop petit pour contenir les émotions. Poséidon ne parvenait pas à se contrôler.

Il sursauta lorsque l’on posa une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux sur Percy qui lui tendit, sans un mot mais avec un sourire rassurant, un morceau de viande cuite.

Poséidon le prit rapidement. Il se fichait de ce que c’était. Cela faisait des jours qu’il n’avait pas mangé convenablement. C’était l’hiver. La nourriture était rare et difficile à se procurer. Encore une fois, il loua le ciel d’avoir croisé le chemin de ce nouveau venu dans le monde. Et, pourtant, il ne savait rien de ce Percy. En dehors de son nom et de sa provenance. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Si Poséidon devait le croire, ce dieu avait été un demi-dieu puissant. Il devait avoir été un héros hors du commun pour qu’on lui ait offert l’immortalité. Peut-être même son double lui avait-il fait confiance…

« Ca fait dix minutes, au moins, que tu me fixes en silence, Peter. Qu’est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Poséidon tressaillit malgré lui en rencontrant le regard attentif de Percy. Cela aurait été tellement simple s’il avait eu un peu plus de pouvoirs. Il aurait connu, sans difficulté, le parent divin de son interlocuteur. Les choses auraient été différentes, plus faciles. Mais, voilà, il ne possédait pas assez de puissance pour savoir l’ascendance divine de ce nouveau dieu. Cette vulnérabilité terrifiait Poséidon.

« Je veux en savoir plus sur toi. » L’exhorta-t-il, inconsciemment.

Poséidon retint aussitôt son souffle. Aucun dieu, même lui, ne tolérait que les mortels ou les demi-dieux emploient ce ton avec eux. Chaque fois, l’inconscient était sévèrement puni. Malheureusement, aux yeux de Percy, il n’était qu’un simple demi-dieu. Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, Percy ne le frappa pas. il sourit un peu en attisant le feu.

« J’ai appris l’existence réelle des dieux et du reste « surnaturel » l’année de mes douze ans. On m’a piégé pour faire croire que j’étais voleur de deux symboles de puissance des trois grands. Je suis allé dans une quête et les ait retrouvé avec l’aide de deux amis. Nous avons retardé la guerre. Pour un peu. »

« Qui était le vrai voleur ? Pourquoi a-t-il commis un tel acte ? »

Percy dirigea vers lui un regard contemplatif quelques secondes avant de lui donner une réponse.

« Ce fut l’œuvre de Luke Castellan, un fils d’Hermès. Comme beaucoup d’autres demi-dieux, Luke était furieux contre les dieux. Contre leur ignorance. Chronos s’est servi de cela pour attirer certains demi-dieux dans son camp. Il en a été de même pour les dieux mineurs. Ils se sentaient mésestimés par les Olympiens. Chronos leur a simplement promis de la reconnaissance. Cela a suffis. »

Poséidon était sombre. Les causes de la guerre dans son monde était les mêmes. Percy le regardait toujours avec attention. Poséidon commençait à craindre que Percy se doute qu’il n’était pas tout à fait ce qu’il avait dit.

« Les forces de père temps se sont rassemblées durant quatre. La grande bataille a finalement eu lieu à Manhattan. Les deni-dieux ont protégé le Mont Olympe pendant que les Olympiens combattaient Typhon. »

« Mais vous avez réussi. Contrairement à nous. » Grommela Poséidon.

« Ouai mais cela a réveillé un ennemi plus puissant encore. »

« Tu as parlé de Terre mère. » Lâcha Poséidon dans un souffle.

Percy inclina la tête.

« Héra a tenté d’unir les camps romain et grec. A part de rares cas, cela n’a pas marché. Les camps ont été décimés. Les dieux sont tombés. J’étais le dernier être que les parques pouvaient sauver. Le seul encore vivant et assez puissant pour survivre au transfert. »

Poséidon allait poser la question fatale (celle qui devait lui faire connaitre son parent divin) lorsqu’un cri retentit. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux dans les secondes qui suivirent. Percy avait déjà l’épée au poing. Il glissa un regard songeur sur Poséidon, hésitant à le faire entrer dans un combat apparemment. Puis un second cri survint qui le décida à sortir de leur abri. Poséidon hésita à peine à le suivre. Il rejoignit son protecteur au plus vite. Il le trouva cinquante mètres plus loin, figé et les yeux rivés sur deux silhouettes devant lui.

Poséidon orienta son attention sur les individus, curieux de savoir ce qui avait plongé son nouvel ami dans cet état de stupeur. Poséidon trembla lorsque ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur le centaure qui attaquait ce que Poséidon supposait être un demi-dieu.

Hylios ! Le centaure était Hylios ! Jadis, Artemis l’avait tué alors qu’il pourchassait les chasseresses. Aujourd’hui, sortit du Tartare, il cherchait vengeance. Mais, Poséidon devina que ce n’était pas Hylios qui avait immobilisé Percy. C’était, clairement, la fine silhouette qui courrait pour lui échapper. Poséidon ne savait pas pourquoi Percy semblait si chamboulé mais il s’en fichait… Car, à la minute où son regard se posa sur le fuyard, Poséidon sentit tout son être geler. Il le reconnut sans mal et réagit d’instinct.

« Frère ! »

Plus loin, celui qui se révélait être Hadès se figea et se retourna. Ses yeux s’arrondirent de surprise lorsqu’il repéra Poséidon. Cela lui aurait été fatal sans l’intervention de Percy. Le cri de son compagnon l’avait tiré de sa stupeur à temps pour lancer un couteau en direction du centaure. Par bonheur, l’arme atteint sa cible au bras droit au moment délicat où sa victime se retournait. Percy n’attendit pas que l’ennemi réagisse pour se jeter au combat. Il se propulsa sur le dos d’Hylios en ordonnant au plus démunis de se mettre en sécurité.

Hadès ne parvenait pas à croire en ce qui se passait. Il était à dix kilomètres d’ici lorsqu’il avait perçu cette source de pouvoir inconnue. Il avait hésité un long moment avant de céder à la curiosité. Malheureusement, comme il le craignait, d’autres avaient remarqué l’évènement et étaient allés enquêter. Hylios l’avait repéré et traqué, déterminé à l’abattre. Ce que Hadès n’avait pas envisagé, c’était de revoir l’un de ses frères. Il avait vu grandir Poséidon. Même sous cette forme moindre, il le reconnaissait sans mal.

Hadès sursauta quand l’inconnu passa près de lui pour sauter sur le dos du monstre. Il n’hésita pas plus longtemps à s’éloigner du combat pour se rapprocher de son frère.

Poséidon l’agrippa par la main et le tira dans une direction. Hadès ne songea pas à s’en extirper. C’était un geste qu’aucun d’eux n’aurait fait par le passé mais qui était, aujourd’hui, réconfortant. Ils n’allèrent pas bien loin. A la grande surprise d’Hadès, son frère se contenta de se cacher derrière une colonne effondrée à quelques mètres de là.

« Nous devrions partir, Poséidon. »

« Non. Et c’est Peter pour le moment. Percy peut nous protéger. »

Le regard sombre d’Hadès se posa sur les combattants. Il ne pouvait que croire Poséidon. Il avait reconnu ce mystérieux dieu comme la source de cette puissance intrigante et, pour le moment, cette source de pouvoir combattait pour les protéger.

Il cligna des yeux en voyant que le dieu s’accrochait avec acharnement à Hylios. Finalement, Hylios se cabra et éjecta son agresseur de son dos. Poséidon et Hadès grimacèrent en prévision de la chute. Toutefois, à leur étonnement, Percy se réceptionna en souplesse. Il avait déjà tiré son épée lorsque le centaure se retourna, furieux, vers lui.

« Pourquoi ne se sert-il pas de ses pouvoirs divins ? »

« Il doit vouloir éviter de trop attirer l’attention. »

Hadès hocha la tête et continua de regarder l’inconnu combattre. Pendant ce temps, Poséidon lui dit tout ce qu’il savait de ce nouveau venu. Ce qui n’était pas grand-chose, selon Hadès.

Face à eux, Hylios empoigna une épée d’os et l’abaissa avec violence. Percy se déporta à temps et l’épée s’enfonça profondément dans le sol. Le dieu mit se l’aspe de temps à profit et fila vers le centaure.

« Qui es-tu ? » Siffla Hylios, vénimeux, en tentant de frapper Percy.

Hadès suivait les échanges de coups avec attention. Percy était un grand combattant. Même sans ses pouvoirs de dieu, Percy m’était à mal son ennemi. Il comprenait que l’homme évite d’utiliser ses pouvoirs si ses seuls compétences de combats suffisaient. Hadès était de plus en plus intrigué par cet envoyé d’un autre monde. Il était puissant, fort et clairement rusé. Il n’entrait pas dans le jeu d’Hylios et ne se perdait pas en discussion. Jusqu’au moment fatal. Pour le centaure. Percy abattit son épée dans le flanc du monstre. Et, soudain, ce fut fini. Hylios disparut dans une nuée de poussières dorées.

Quelques instants passèrent puis Percy se retourna vers eux. Son expression était sombre. Et, curieusement, Hadès le trouva plus familier encore.

A côté de lui, Poséidon sortit de sa cachette et fila rejoindre son nouvel ami. Hadès le suivit plus posément avec un lourd soupir. Poséidon était si impulsif !

Hadès haussa un sourcil en le voyant ralentir puis arrêter brutalement. Hadès se planta un pas en avant de son frère, prêt à le protéger. Le regard de ce Percy s’était fait acéré, scrutateur. Hadès força Poséidon à reculer lorsqu’il réalisa que Percy avait comprit qui ils étaient.

« Comment est-ce que j’ai pu passer à côté de ça ! » Souffla Percy en se pinçant le nez.

Il retourna son attention sur eux et fit un geste d’apaisement à l’attention des deux Olympiens.

« Du calme. Je suis de votre côté. Je ne… »

Percy se tut comme interpellé par quelque chose. Il inclina même la tête sur le côté. Une expression alarmée se peignit sur son visage.

« Poséidon. Emmenez Hadès à l’abri et attendez-moi ! »

« Qu’est qui se passe ? » Exigea Hadès.

« Un demi dieu a besoin d’aide. » Déclara Percy avant de disparaitre.


	6. SIX

Nico avait l’épée à la main, proche de sa poitrine haletante. Sa pitoyable cachette était un simple bus renversé. Un maigre rempart contre le monstre à sa poursuite. De toute façon, son odeur de sang mêlé le donnerait immédiatement. C’était déjà un miracle qu’en tant que fils d’un des très grands, il fut encore en vie. Mais, cette fois, la chance avait tourné. Il y a quelques temps, il avait espéré que ce serait pour le mieux. Les esprits lui avaient parlé de cette source mystérieuse de pouvoirs. Puis, il avait remarqué que les forces de Chronos s’étaient agitées. Comme inquiètes. On ne les avait pas vues aussi alerte depuis la guerre. Avant la chute des Olympiens. Selon les fantômes que Nico avait consultés, cette force nouvelle se dressait contre le côté de Chronos. Les esprits n’avaient pas pu lui dire d’où venait cette certitude mais cela avait ranimé l’espoir chez Nico. Avant de réaliser que les forces de père temps étaient devenues plus vicieuses et actives. Nico avait déjà dû faire face à plusieurs monstres puissants. Cette dernière année, les combats contre les monstres s’étaient fais rares. Les monstres étaient libres et les demi-dieux étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Les monstres n’accordaient plus aussi d’importance aux demi-dieux, préférant profiter de leur liberté. Toutefois, il semblait que cette nouvelle puissance les avait effrayés et ranimé leur soif de sang.

Quoiqu’il en soit, la situation actuelle de Nico se révélait plus périlleuse que jamais. Mortelle même, cette fois ci. Il faisait face au géant Chrysaor, le fils de Méduse et du dieu Poséidon. Et le géant était déterminé à l’abattre. Le fils de Méduse était magnifique. Séduisant. Comme l’était son père et comme devait l’avoir été sa mère. Des cheveux de jais et un peu bouclés, de saisissants yeux bleus, musclé. Il avait les traits enchanteurs mais ceux-ci étaient enlaidis par la lueur cruelle de ses yeux.

Nico lécha ses lèvres ensanglantées et tacha d’ignorer les blessures multiples qui parcouraient son corps. Il redressa les épaules. Son moment de faiblesse était passé. Il secoua la tête. Il se faisait pitié ! Il avait prié ! Certes, ses prières n’avaient été dirigées vers aucun dieu… Il s’agissait là que d’une prière d’un désespéré. Mais il n’empêche qu’il avait prié. Et aujourd’hui, les prières n’avaient aucune utilité. Personne de souhaitable n’était présent pour les écouter. Elles ne servaient plus qu’à montrer sa faiblesse. Un rire bas et grave se fit entendre pas loin de lui. Celui de Chrysaor.

« Je te sens demi dieu. Je perçois ta peur et ton désespoir. »

Nico trouva du réconfort dans le fait que le géant n’avait pas encore attaqué. Cela signifiait que le géant ne l’avait pas encore localisé. Soudain, l’air scintilla sur sa droite. Bianca apparut à découvert. Nico ferma les yeux, un instant, mais ne bougea pas. La silhouette de sa sœur était entourée d’une lueur orangée. Il savait ce que cela impliquait. C’était une illusion ! Et puis, de toute façon, sa sœur Bianca était morte depuis longtemps maintenant. Tuer lors d’une quête en tant que chasseuse. C’était une création de Chrysaor, le géant de la créativité. Les illusions cruelles et sadiques étaient son péché mignon. C’était digne des forces de Chronos…

Nico ne pouvait pas rester éternellement caché, cependant. Chrysaor le trouverait tôt ou tard. Le fils d’Hadès raffermit sa poigne autour de son épée et sortit de derrière le bus. Près à faire face à son éventuelle mort. Le géant Chrysaor se trouvait cinquante mètres devant lui, une hache à la main. Au retour au combat de Nico, Chrysaor afficha un sourire impitoyable. Nico sut, alors, qu’il allait mourir. Lentement. Il était déjà trop blessé pour combattre ou fuir avec efficacité. Mais il ferait face. Jusqu’au bout, il combattrait pour les Olympiens.

Puis, soudain, il y eut un scintillement intense. Celui qui annonçait l’arrivée d’un dieu. Et Nico ne fut plus seul. Un homme grand, séduisant et déterminé se trouvait à ses côtés et fit disparaitre le sourire de Chrysaor. Nico, aussi curieux fut-il à propos du nouveau venu, ne détourna pas son attention de l’ennemi. Chrysaor n’accordait plus la moindre attention à Nico. Il observait le dieu avec intérêt.

« Alors, c’est toi cette nouvelle puissance dont tout le monde parle. » Déclara Chrysaor, confirmant les suppositions de Nico.

« Oui. Percy, dieu des sangs-mêlés, de la fidélité et de l’humilité. A ton service, géant. »

« Je suis Chrysaor. Fils de Poséidon et de Méduse. »

Du coin de l’œil, Nico vit clairement Percy grimacer. Etrange… Puis, Chrysaor eut un sourire et il se pencha en avant.

« Tu n’es pas d’ici. Et tu n’es pas né dieu. Tu as gagné l’immortalité, sang mêlé. Ai-je raison ? »

« Qu’est ce que cela change pour toi ? »

Nico sentait la nervosité le gagner à la conversation qui s’éternisait. Il avait compris ce que faisait ce Percy. Il gagnait du temps pour analyser son adversaire. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas repartir tout de suite avec Nico. La seule solution qui restait, pour le moment, était de combattre. Il n’empêche que Nico n’appréciait pas cette attente. Surtout dans cet état. Il ne pourrait pas être d’une grande aide pour ce dieu inconnu.

« Vois-tu, mon pouvoir n’a aucun effet sur les êtres nés divin. Il est assez utile pour perturber et torturer les demi-dieux en jouant avec leur esprit… Mais, il n’est vraiment efficace que sur les êtres comme toi. Les demi-dieux devenus divins qui gardent une trace de leur humanité passée. »

Sur ces mots, Chrysaor écarta les bras et le terrain fut couvert de cadavres particulièrement réalistes. Le dieu à ses côtés pâlit en quelques secondes et même Nico se sentit nauséeux. Il reconnaissait beaucoup de ces cadavres. Des demi-dieux qu’il connaissait. Il reconnut même quelques dieux. Puis, son regard se posa sur son double mutilé, étendu sur le sol.

Puis un corps s’animal sous le rire de Chrysaor. Une femme. Belle et triste. Une tâche de sang entachait son débardeur couleur perle.

« Percy… Regard ce qui m’est arrivée. Tu m’as laissé mourir. Après tous les sacrifices que j’ai fais pour toi. Tu m’as abandonné ! »

« Quel dieu de la fidélité tu fais ! Tu as laissé mourir tout le monde. » Siffla une nouvelle voix.

Nico reconnut, avec un coup au cœur, Annabeth. Le premier demi dieu qu’il avait  rencontré. Celle auprès de qui Hadès l’avait guidé à travers des signes. Sa gorge était tranchée et sa peau horriblement pâle.

D’où qu’il vienne, ce Percy avait connu ces cadavres qui se redressaient avec lenteur pour les encercler. Et les illusions le perturbaient assez pour l’immobiliser. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Chrysaor qui se régalait du spectacle. Nico décida de réagir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

« Percy, réagit ! Ce n’est pas réel ! Ils ne peuvent rien faire ! Ce ne sont que des illusions… Oh, Zeus ! Non, c’est très réel ! Oh, bon sang. Ca fait un mal de chien. »

Nico recula en titubant sans quitter des yeux le poignard que l’illusion de sa sœur ressuscité, Hazel, lui avait lancé dans l’épaule. De toute évidence, Chrysaor avait dit vrai… Le fait que ses illusions soient dirigées contre un demi-dieu devenu dieu changeait beaucoup leur nature.

Sa blessure, toutefois, sortit Percy de sa stupeur. Une expression furieuse et déterminée s’installa sur son visage et il chargea.

Nico n’avait jamais été témoin d’un tel déchainement de pouvoirs. Une véritable tornade se créa autour du dieu, envoyant valser les illusions à plusieurs mètres lorsqu’elles tentaient d’attaquer. C’était une véritable tempête de rage et de résolution. Les débris et la terre se soulevèrent avec violence. Nico recula un peu plus pour se mettre hors de portée de ceux-ci, ne voulant pas recevoir une nouvelle blessure. Heureusement pour lui, les illusions ne lui accordaient aucune attention. Chrysaor le considérait comme une quantité négligeable depuis l’arrivée du dieu mystérieux.

Nico frémit quand il vit son double mirage se placer devant Percy. Cette version était éventrée et portait au visage de profonde griffure mais Nico se reconnut, sans mal, malgré tout. Il réalisa aussi que c’était cette illusion, entre toutes, qui perturbait le plus Percy.

D’où qu’il vienne, Percy avait connu Nico. Ou une version de lui. Et cette version avait beaucoup compté pour ce dieu. Au point qu’il hésitait à frapper. Nico trembla quand le mirage tendit les mains vers lui, suppliant.

« Perce, aide-moi. »

Chrysaor ricana un peu plus à l’hésitation de Percy et à son recule. Il aurait peut être d’û s’abstenir. Cela ramena l’attention de Percy et cassa l’emprise que la chimère avait sur lui. Sitôt que les yeux de Percy se posèrent sur lui, Chrysaor se tut et l’inquiétude s’installa sur son visage. Il n’eut pas l’occasion de contre attaquer. Il n’esquissa qu’un pas en arrière avant que le dieu ne balance son épée vers lui. Les illusions vacillèrent alors que Chrysaor fixait l’épée dans sa poitrine. Chrysaor hoqueta une fois puis explosa en un nuage de poussières dorées. A l’instant où il rejoignit le tartare, ses créations disparurent.

Nico soupira et se laissa tomber par terre. Epuisé et soulagé. Il pressa sa blessure à l’épaule avec une grimace d’inconfort. Il relava la tête, avec vivacité, quand le dieu inconnu s’accroupit face à lui. Son expression était neutre quand il répertoria les blessures dont souffrait Nico. L’italien ne put s’empêcher de sursauter, tendu, quand le dieu claqua des doigts. Mais rien de catastrophique ne se passa. Une fiole apparut simplement dans sa main. Fiole qu’il tendit à Nico avec un mince sourire.

« Bois ça. C’est du nectar. Ensuite, on ira se planquer. »

Nico engloutit le nectar avec à peine une hésitation. Ce Percy l’avait sauvé, après tout. Nico poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que la douleur s’amenuisait.il se leva rapidement, imité par son sauveur.

« Je ne sais pas si… »

Percy eut un geste d’impatience, comme s’il reconnaissait le ton employé par Nico.

« Aussi têtu et méfiant… »

Sur ces mots, il posa une main sur l’épaule du fils d’Hadès et le transporta pour une destination inconnue.


	7. Sept

Percy réapparut dans le temple de Neptune avec Nico, moins d’une seconde plus tard. Cela l’étonnait encore. Cette facilité avec laquelle il se déplaçait à présent. Il n’avait pas non plus l’habitude de tous les pouvoirs qu’il avait gagnés en devenant un dieu. Dans ce monde, ils étaient amoindris. Comme pour tous les autres dieux. Mais, pour Percy, c’était une bonne chose. Il arriverait à s’habituer progressivement à ce qu’être un dieu impliquait vraiment. Dans son premier monde, il n’en avait pas eu le temps.

A ses côtés, Nico tomba à genoux sous l’effet de ses blessures encore présentes et de l’épuisement. Percy se sentait, lui-même, drainé par Chrysaor et sa démonstration de force. Cela avait été éprouvant ! Nico devait être au plus mal. Il n’était qu’un demi-dieu déjà blessé lorsqu’il avait dû faire face à Chrysaor. Il avait dû puiser dans ses dernières forces depuis longtemps. Il avait besoin de soins et de  repos. Et, malheureusement, Percy ne pourrait lui accorder que deux jours maximum. Ce lieu avait servi d’abri depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Il releva, vivement, la tête, l’épée à la main, quand il entendit des pas se précipiter vers eux. Il vit Nico resserrer son emprise sur son épée aussi. Bien que faiblement. Percy se détendit vite, toutefois, lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il ne s’agissait que de ses protégés.

Hadès et Poséidon ! Percy ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il n’avait pas, tout de suite, reconnu son père. Il avait fallu qu’Hadès entre en jeu pour qu’il percute. Et il ne l’avait fait que parce qu’Hadès ressemblait énormément à Nico. Il avait trouvé deux olympiens et ils étaient juste assez puissants pour passer pour des demi-dieux. Incroyable !

Poséidon et Hadès se figèrent lorsqu’ils aperçurent qui se trouvait avec Percy. L’inquiétude s’installa sur les traits du dieu des enfers mais il resta sur place. Sans doute pour éviter de dévoiler son identité.

« Votre fils se porte bien, seigneur Hadès. Il a surtout besoin de repos. »

Les deux olympiens écarquillèrent les yeux à cette phrase révélatrice. Puis Hadès réagit. Il se précipita à Nico qui semblait, lui aussi, rassuré de voir son père en vie et sûr. Réalisant qu’Hadès avait les choses en main, Percy alla s’installer dans un coin des ruines. Il sourit presque quant il vit Poséidon le rejoindre.

« Alors, tu sais qui nous sommes. »

« Depuis que l’on a trouvé Hadès. Il ressemble beaucoup à Nico sous cette forme. »

Poséidon opina, les yeux sur son frère qui parlait à son fils à voix basse, tout en le soignant. Puis il reporta son attention sur Percy.

« Et ? »

« Et quoi, Poséidon ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire de nous ? Qu’est-ce que tu as prévu ? »

« Rien de particulier. Je vais vous protéger et nous allons tenter de trouver des alliés. Dieux ou demi-dieux, peu importe. »

Poséidon plissa les yeux, curieux et méfiant. Puis il secoua la tête comme s’il remettait sa décision à plus tard. Il ne cessa pas pour autant son interrogatoire.

« Comment tu as su que Nico avait besoin d’aide ? »

Le susnommé reporta, tout de suite, son attention sur eux. Ainsi que son père.

« Je vous ai dis que je venais d’un autre monde. »

Nico écarquilla les yeux à la révélation puis hocha la tête. Nico ne pouvait pas la mettre en doute. Pas quand c’était la seule explication aux illusions de Chrysaor.

« Pour combattre Terre Mère, plusieurs de mes amis et moi avons été fais dieux. J’étais puissant comme demi-dieu. Je le suis devenu bien plus comme dieu. Je suis devenu le dieu des sang-mêlé. »

« En quoi est-ce significatif ? » Demanda Nico, perplexe.

« Le dieu de tous les demi-dieux grecs et romains… » Clarifia Percy.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » L’interrogea Hadès.

Percy effleura ses perles, attirant l’attention de chacun sur elles. Nico écarquilla un peu plus les yeux mais ne dit rien. Puis Percy leva son bras cerclé d’un brassard.

« Je suis un demi-dieu grec. Mon père était sous sa forme grecque lorsqu’il a connu ma mère. J’ai été quelques temps au camp. La chose, c’est que je me suis retrouvé au camp de Jupiter. Une autre longue histoire. Le fait est que je me suis assez distingué pour être fait centurion. »

« Cela explique comment tu es devenu le dieu de l’ensemble des sangs-mêlés mais pas comment tu as su pour Nico. » Résuma Poséidon

« Les prières désespérées et non spécifiques sont automatiquement dirigées vers moi. Si le demi-dieu qui l’émet répond à certains critères, je peux intervenir si je le veux. »

« Des critères spécifiques ? » S’inquiéta Nico.

« Humilité et fidélité, principalement. La bravoure aussi, selon les cas. Quand j’étais demi-dieu, j’étais connu pour ces qualités. Maintenant que je suis un dieu, je les défends. »

« Oh… Hé bien, merci d’être venu. » Souffla Nico.

« Pas besoin de remerciement. »

Nico hocha la tête, curieux sur beaucoup de choses mais patient pour poser ses questions. Il n’abandonnerait, il obtiendrait des réponses. Mais ce serait pour plus tard, réalisa Percy, avec un brin soulagé.

*

Bon, Nico n’était pas aussi patient qu’il le pensait. Il tint, tout de même, jusqu’au soir. Que les deux olympiens soient endormis. Il se laissa tomber sur une pierre devant le temple, près de Percy.

Le jeune dieu glissa un regard vers lui mais n’entama pas la conversation.

« Ca fait bizarre de voir les olympiens aussi vulnérables. » S’engagea Nico.

« C’est étrange, oui. Dans mon monde, Terre mère a pris le pouvoir si rapidement que les dieux ont vite commencé à s’effacer. On n’avait pas le temps de réaliser que leurs pouvoirs s’amoindrissaient. »

« Un autre monde, alors… »

« Hum… Les doubles que tu as vus étaient ceux que j’y ai connus. »

« Il y en avait certains qui te faisaient plus réagir… Annabeth, par exemple. »

« Annabeth était ma meilleure amie. On a été ensembles quelques temps. avant que Héra n’efface ma mémoire et m’envoie au camp romain. Quand on s’est retrouvé, on avait trop chargé pour se remettre ensemble. On attendait des choses différentes de la vie. on a décidé d’un commun accord de rester amis. Et puis la guerre a vraiment commencé. »

Nico ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui l’animèrent à cela. Jalousie et joie que la relation n’ait pas tenues. Ce n’était pas de bons sentiments.

« Il y avait aussi une version de moi » Hésita Nico.

Percy eut un mince sourire sans joie mais il répondit à la question implicite, tout de même.

« Oui. On se connaissait bien dans mon monde. J’étais dans l’équipe qui t’a trouvé et emmené au camp. Ca n’a pas toujours été rose entre nous mais on était de bons amis. »

« Pas seulement amis, n’est ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Percy se fit plus franc.

« On ne peut rien te cacher… Sur la fin, on était en couple c’était très sérieux. »

« A quel point ? »

« Aphrodite nous a dit que nous étions des âmes sœurs. »

Nico ricana mais s’interrompit vite quand il vit que Percy était sérieux. Son expression devait être particulièrement hilarante car Percy s’esclaffa à son tour. »

« On a ri aussi. Au début. Mais comme tous les autres mythes, celui d’androgyne est très réel. »

Au regard vide de Nico, Percy sourit sans se moquer. Le mythe grec était peu connu… ou mal connu.

« L’histoire di qu’au commencement : il y avait trois espèces. La femelle, le mâle et, une troisième du nom de l'androgyne. Elle aurait été composée des deux autres. Le mâle et femelle réunis. Un jour, les androgynes auraient provoqué la colère de Zeus qui les aurait punis en les séparant, tous, en deux moitiés. Ainsi chaque moitié est condamnée à rechercher l'autre. »

« Dieux… Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce que ça implique pour nous ? »

Percy examina un moment puis reporta son attention sur l’horizon.

« Il y a la possibilité. Je perçois le lien non fixé entre nous. C’est tout à toi, Nico. »

« Je…Je ne sais pas. »

Nico ne voulait pas être le substitue d’un autre lui. Comme s’il avait deviné ses pensées, Percy reprit.

« Je n’entamerai pas de relation avec toi pour le remplacer. Vous êtes, tous les deux, la même personne mais je vois déjà que vous êtes différents. Il n’était pas aussi confiant que toi, pour ne donner qu’un exemple. »

Nico se sentit un peu soulagé mais ne relança pas la conversation sur le sujet. Il n’était pas encore prêt.

« Tu comptes vraiment chercher alliés. Tu veux combattre les forces de Chronos. »

« On ne peut pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi. Et puis, je ne suis pas un homme à rester sans rien faire. Il est temps de se rassembler. »

Nico sourit simplement. D’accord avec ce plan en dépit de ses risques.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy trouve des demi-dieux.

Nico avait décrété qu’il était assez rétabli pour se déplacer dès le moment où il s’était réveillé. Percy avait remarqué qu’il avait tendance à fuir son regard mais le jeune dieu n’en prit pas ombrage. Il ne s’attendait pas à moins. Le sujet était délicat et embarrassant. Percy avait hésité à faire cette révélation. Cependant, il avait estimé que Nico avait le droit de savoir. Ce n’était pas une mince affaire que l’on pouvait ignorer ou mettre de côté. Nico aurait fini par découvrir ce lien entre eux. Percy n’avait pas voulu commencé leur relation (quoi qu’elle devienne) en lui mentant. Alors, il lui avait révélé la vérité. Percy espérait que Nico récupérerait de son annonce et accepterait, au moins, d’être son ami. Percy voulait retrouver ses amis dans sa vie. Tous ses amis, si possible.

« Tu as une idée d’où on pourrait aller ? »

La voix incroyablement grêle de son père le tira de ses pensées, brisa sa concentration. Mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Il avait déjà trouvé ce qu’il voulait. Il se tourna vers Poséidon, toujours aussi troublé de le voir sous cette forme. C’était encore plus perturbant que sa forme aquatique à la peau bleue. Honnêtement ! Percy masqua sa curiosité. Poséidon était différent. Davantage lui-même, en quelque sorte. Il n’avait retrouvé aucune puissance. Il n’avait pas changé de forme mais il y avait quelque chose. Le jeune dieu réalisa finalement à quoi était due cette impression de changement. Son père semblait plus sain, en meilleure santé. Le regard de Percy se perdit vers Hadès. Lui aussi semblait sensiblement mieux.

Percy comprit, enfin, à quoi c’était dû. Deux olympiens s’étaient retrouvés. Deux des trois grands qui plus est ! Les olympiens étaient plus forts lorsqu’ils étaient réunis… et qu’ils s’entendaient bien. La force des olympiens impliquait le bon fonctionnement du Conseil.

Percy étudia les deux frères. Il ne donna pas l’impression de réaliser ce qu’il se passait. Percy préféra garder le silence sur ce qui se déroulait. Pour le moment. Le temps d’être certain de sa théorie.

« Percy ? »

Percy tira, vivement, son attention sur Poséidon qui l’examinait, perplexe. S’il savait où aller ? Peut-être. Rien n’était certain dans ce monde.

« Je pense savoir où aller. J’ai localisé un grand ensemble de demi-dieux. Il faut simplement que je m’assure  que c’est sans danger. »

Il y existait toujours la possibilité que ces demi-dieux soient des alliés de Chronos. Percy en doutait. Chronos avait eu en horreur ses enfants et leurs descendants. Il avait dû abandonner tous les demi-dieux à leur sort dès qu’il avait reconquis son trône. Mais, Percy resterait prudent. Il laisserait ses trois protégés ici et irait enquêter. C’était la solution la plus sûre.

« Comment as-tu fais ? Sûrement que si c’était si simple, père temps aurait repéré ces demi-dieux aussi. »

« Ce n’est simple, Poséidon. Si je les ai repérés, c’est parce que je suis le dieu des demi-mêlés. Mais, il m’a fallu beaucoup de temps et de concentration. Le lieu est très bien protégé. »

Ce qu’il ne dit pas, c’était qu’il était aidé par le lieu où se trouvaient les demi-dieux. Ils étaient en Floride, très près de l’océan. Les créatures marines ou même des côtés l’avaient reconnu pour ce qu’il était (un fils de Poséidon) et se révélaient heureuses de l’aider. Il ne dit rien de cela à son père. Percy n’était pas prêt à ce que leur lien sorte au grand jour. Pas encore.

« Comment procède-t-on, alors ? » S’enthousiasma Poséidon.

Percy vit Hadès hausser les yeux, un peu excédé, mais l’ainé les rejoignit rapidement, suivi par son fils. Percy ajusta son équipement et exposa son plan. Il l’avait, à peine, achevé que ses trois compagnons clamèrent leur opposition. Percy soupira et se tourna vers eux, exaspéré.

« Voici la situation. L’abri potentiel que j’ai repéré peu très bien tourné en piège mortel. Ces demi-dieux peuvent très bien être encore du côté de Chronos pour ce qu’on en sait. Je n’emmènerai pas deux olympiens et un fils des trois grands là bas avant de mettre assuré que ce lieu est sécuritaire. »

Heureusement, ils se rangèrent rapidement à son avis. Bien qu’à contre cœur. Percy se tourna vers Nico qui affichait une expression renfrognée.

« Douze heures. Passé ce délai, vous quittez cet endroit. Pris de temps en temps et si je peux, je vous rejoindrai. »

L’expression sombre sur les visages s’obscurcit un peu plus mais ils ne contestèrent pas davantage. Sur un dernier salut de la tête, Percy les quitta pour la fortification.

*

Il réapparut, moins d’une seconde plus tard, au centre d’une piste d’entrainement. C’était un simple cercle de terre mais son utilisation s’affirmait rapidement grâce aux armes et mannequins rangés autour de lui.

L’arrivée soudaine et imprévue de Percy figea quelques secondes l’ensemble des êtres à proximité. Puis, tout le monde se mit en mouvement. Percy réalisa vite qu’ils étaient, tous, bien entrainés et organisés. Les plus jeunes furent rapidement éloignés par les quelques esprits de la nature présents tandis que les autres se positionnaient en position de combats, toutes les armes étant dirigés vers Percy.

Le fils de Poséidon n’esquissa pas un geste mais ses yeux parcouraient les rangs des demi-dieux. Il en reconnut beaucoup qui, dans son monde, avait été du côté des olympiens. Beckendorf était le plus dur à regarder. De même que Castor. Cependant, il y en avait certain qui, d’après son expérience, œuvrait pour Chronos. Alors, Percy ne pouvait pas dire, avec certitude, si ce camp travaillait encore pour les olympiens. Tout ce qu’il pouvait dire, c’était que son arrivée les rendait nerveux.

Puis, il eut une cavalcade et Percy sentit sa propre anxiété le quitter.

En voyant qui les rejoignait. Chiron était là. Moins soignés que Percy en avait l’habitude. Son pelage blanc était couvert de terne et de boue et sa queue était emmêlée. Mais c’était son mentor et sa vue soulagea énormément Percy. D’autant plus qu’il était accompagné d’Annabeth et Grover. Tous les deux chevauchaient un pégase blanc tacheté de brun.

Les yeux acérés de Chiron le parcoururent puis, après une hésitation, il fit signe à ses élèves des baisser leurs armes. Les sangs-mêlés obéir mais restèrent sur le qui vive.

« Tu es la nouvelle puissance qui s’est levée. »

« Les nouvelles vont vite… Oui, je viens d’un autre monde. Terre mère s’était réveillé, mon monde est tombé. Mes parques m’ont mené ici. »

« Tu es de quels côtés ? » Demanda Grover, les sourcils froncés avec perplexité.

Percy savait pourquoi. Ou plutôt, il s’en doutait. Graver devait percevoir que la puissance de Percy était, en partie, lié à la nature sans pouvoir tout à fait la situer.

« J’ai secouru Nico Di Angelo et deux olympiens. »

L’agitation gagna aussitôt la foule. Percy retint un sourire. Chiron masqua rapidement sa surprise et lui fit signe de le suivre. Percy décocha un sourire à ceux qu’il croisa et suivit le centaure, accompagnée d’Annabeth et Grover qui le regardaient avec méfiance.

Ce ne fut que sous la tente de commandement que Chiron laissa tomber son masque. Il laissa tomber son masque. Il se retourna sur Percy, les bras croisés.

« Dites moi tout. »

Percy, exaspéré, redonna son histoire (en laissant de côté le fait qu’il était le fils de Poséidon). Il l’acheva sur la façon dont il avait aidé Nico.

« Je suis venu vérifier si les lieux étaient sécurisés pour les deux olympiens. »

« Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? » L’interrogea Annabeth, d’un ton sec.

« Je vous l’ai dis. Dieu des sangs-mêlés ! Sous certaines conditions ou lorsqu’ils sont de grands groupes, je peux repérer des demi-dieux. »

Annabeth semblait hostile et méfiante. Grover hésitait et son regard volait entre son amie et Chiron. Apparemment, Grover était loin d’être aussi confiant que celui que Percy avait connu. Chiron, lui, l’étudiait avec une grande attention. Semblable au centaure que Percy avait côtoyé. Toutefois, Percy pensait que Chiron n’avait pas changé depuis longtemps. Le regard de l’entraineur effleura les perles à son cou puis glissa vers son bras à la peau dissimulée.

«  Les olympiens et Nico seront en sécurité ici. Et bien accueilli. »

« Je vais aller les chercher dans ce cas. »

« Que comptez-vous faire après. »

« Réunir les olympiens et combattre les forces du fils d’Ouranos. »

Annabeth décroisa les bras et une lueur bien connu s’alluma dans ses yeux, Chiron eut un sourire d’appréciation.

« Je crois que nous n’attentions qu’un guide, Percy. »

Percy eut un sourire éclair avant de disparaitre rejoindre ses trois protégés.

 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De nouvelles questions pour Nico...

Nico se sentait bien et en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le camp improvisé était à peine mieux que ce qu’il n’était plus seul faisait toute la différence. Il avait trouvé d’autres demi-dieux ! Et il y avait ce dieu qui leur redonnait, à tous, espoir sans en avoir l’air. Il avait déjà rassemblé deux olympiens. Par inadvertance qui plait est ! Nico, malgré sa méfiance, se surprenait à croire en cet être d’un autre monde. Peut-être était ce dû à ce lien dont lui avait parlé le dieu.

Les pensées de Nico s’égarèrent encore dans cette direction. Au fond de lui, il voulait y croire. Nico  était fatigué d’être seul. Or, il était un enfant d’Hadès. La solitude était destinée à être sa seul compagne. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il pensait jusqu’à la surprenante révélation de Percy. L’âme sœur. Cela faisait un moment que Nico vivait au milieu des mythes et, pourtant, il n’avait jamais pensé que cette légende, en particulier, puisse avoir quelque chose de vraie. Et voilà que ce dieu déclarait qu’elle était non seulement vraie mais que Nico se trouvait être l’un des rares élus à trouver sa moitié.

Nico attendait pour prendre sa décision. Toutefois, il n’avait pas envi de tourner le dos à cette occasion d’être heureux. Mais, en dépit de son désir d’embrasser cette chance, Nico était déterminé à rester prudent. Il voulait d’abord être certain de Percy. Etre certain que ce dieu venu de nul part soit bien de leur côté.

Il était d’autant plus prudent qu’il remarquait l’observation incessante de Chiron et la méfiance de Chiron. Poséidon semblait à l’aise avec le nouveau venu dans ce monde. Nico estimait même que le dieu des océans lui faisait confiance.

Nico n’en était pas encore là mais bientôt, peut-être…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Annabeth qui s’installait à ses côtés. Elle lui adressa un rapide sourire mais son attention s’axait entièrement sur Percy qui était installé en face d’eux.

Le dieu des sangs-mêlés, comme s’il percevait le malaise qu’il provoquait, s’était, de lui-même, isolé sur la petite plage en contre bas. Il avait rapidement retiré ses chaussures avant d’entrer dans l’eau jusqu’à mi mollet. Cela faisait cinq minutes qui s’était immobilisé, les yeux clos et les bras détendus le long de son corps. Le tableau qu’il offrait était paisible et relaxant. On avait peine à croire qu’il était un dieu. Il semblait si différent des dieux que Nico avait croisé de l’humilité. Ce qui expliquait, sans doute, cela.

« Il doit vraiment être ce qu’il prêtant être. » Déclara, soudain, Annabeth.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le dieu des sangs-mêlés. Sa présence semble calmer tout le monde au camp. Tout le monde est plus léger depuis son arrivée. Cela ne peut pas être hasard. Je suis certaine que toi aussi, tu le sens. »

Nico grogna sans se prononcer davantage. Jusqu’alors, Nico pensait qu’il était le seul touché par ces vagues d’énergie apaisante. Il aurait pensé que c’était à cause de ce lien d’âme sœur. Apparemment, il s’était trompé. Il réalisait, maintenant, qu’il ne savait rien sur ce lien et sur ses éventuels effets. Ce serait l’occasion de parler à Percy en tête à tête.

« Qu’est ce qu’il t’a dit d’autre ? » Le questionna Annabeth.

Nico sourit. En dépit de ces temps durs et de privation, la fille d’Athéna n’avait pas changé. Elle détestait toujours autant ne pas savoir l’essentiel d’une situation.

« Il n’a pas dis grand-chose de plus… C'est-à-dire que, dans son monde, ils ont vaincu grand papa et que Gaïa s’est réveillée peu après. Ils ont perdu et ses parques l’ont parachuté ici… Il m’ dit qu’il nous connaissait. »

« Quoi ?! »

Nico souffla et regarda Percy qui semblait, soudain, bien plus solitaire. Nico oubliait facilement que le dieu venait de perdre sa famille, ses amis et son monde.

« Dans son monde, il était notre ami. Apparemment, sa version ici n’existe pas. Ou plus. Quoiqu’il en soit, ici, nous ne l’avons jamais connu… Et je crois que c’est un mal. »

Annabeth détourna, enfin, les yeux de Percy. Elle était certainement surprise par les propos de son ami. Avant qu’elle ne puisse l’interroger, Nico reprit à voix plus basse.

« Je crois qu’il a fait une sacré différence dans son monde. Assez pour qu’ils gagnent contre les forces de monsieur C. »

Annabeth pinça les lèvres et étudia avec plus d’attention le dieu dans l’eau. Son silence fut suffisant pour que Nico sache qu’elle pensait la même chose.

« Il m’a aussi dit qu’il était sortis avec toi alors qu’il était encore un demi-dieu. » Termina Nico, seulement pour la choquer.

Sa déclaration eut l’effet désiré. Annabeth poussa un cri qui provoqua à Percy de se retourner sur le qui-vive. Lorsqu’il nota le manque de danger, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l’attention d’Annabeth qui rougit avec violence. Nico ricana, récoltant un coup.

« Ce n’est pas drôle Di Angelo. Maintenant, est-ce que c’est vrai ? »

« Ouai… Ton autre version et lui se sont séparés mais ils sont restés meilleurs amis. Ensuite… Il est sorti avec mon double. »

Annabeth se concentra uniquement sur lui à cela.

« Annabeth… Il m’a dit que nous sommes âme sœur. »

L’émerveillement se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme puis il tourna pensif. Nico en fut agacé. Parfois, l’intelligence et la tendance d’Annabeth à tout analyser agaçant.

« Je ne peux pas t’aider, Nico. Il n’y a que les dieux de l’amour qui peuvent confirmer une chose pareil. Mon seul conseil est que si c’est vrai : Ne laisse pas passer cette chance. »

Nico hocha la tête et se redressa légèrement quand il repéra Chiron arriver au gallot et se poster prêt de Percy. Ils regardèrent, tous les deux, l’horizon, pendant un moment, en silence. Puis, Chiron dit quelque chose à voix basse pour être attendu d’où ils étaient. Mais quoi qu’il ait dit, cela fit réagir Percy avec violence. Le jeune dieu fit rapidement un peu en arrière et les vagues de calme qu’il envoyait autour de lui s’estompèrent d’un coup. Chiron posa une main sur son épaule et lui dédia un sourire rassurant. Il secoua la tête et dit autre chose qui sembla détendre Percy. Puis Chiron fit un geste vers les bosquets solitaires. Nico fronça les sourcils en repérant un groupe surprenant de naïade ces dernières années.

C’était bizarre. Il était rare et de voir des naïades ces dernières années. Et encore plus rare de les voir pleine de joie de vivre. Comme tous les esprits de la nature, elles réagissaient mal aux dommages que la guerre avait causé au monde sauvage durant la guerre. Et après… Les monstres et autres joyeusetés ne semblaient pas se préoccuper beaucoup de la nature. Alors, voir les naïades aussi joyeuses se révélait déroutant.

Là bas, Percy rougit visiblement et se détourna des naïades, provoquant des cris de regrets de leur père. Nico écarquilla un peu les yeux stupéfaits. Il regarda comme Chiron éclatait franchement de rire avant de donner une tape d’encouragement au jeune dieu. Percy retourna, ensuite, sur le sable alors que le centaure le quittait. Il laissa son regard les effleurer avant de s’empourprer davantage. Après quoi, il se glissa rapidement sous sa tente.

« Qu’est ce que c’était que ça ? » Souffla Annabeth, choquée.

« Je crois que Chiron en a deviné plus que nous a propos de Percy. »

« Et, de toute évidence, ce qu’il a découvert le pousse à faire confiance à ce gars. » Continua Annabeth.

Nico regarda vers les naïades qui disparaissaient.

« La question est : Qu’est ce que cela pourrait être ? » Songea Nico à voix haute.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy fit craquer sa nuque, tendu. Il n’aimait pas cette façon de procéder. Pas du tout. Mais ils n’avaient pas le choix. Le regard de Percy glissa sur Nico qui avançait avec un calme trompeur à ses côtés. C’est un aspect que Percy n’appréciait pas non plus. Il aurait voulu éviter de parcourir le pays de cette manière. Avec Nico qui plus est ! Aussi bon combattant que Nico pouvait être, Percy se serrait bien passé de sa compagnie. Dans un monde autant en perdition, Percy ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’inquiéter pour quelqu’un. Pas dans ces circonstances. Mais Nico ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il s’était imposé dans cette entreprise de retrouver des alliés. Demi-dieux ou dieux, cela n’avait pas d’importance. Tout ce qu’ils décidaient, c’était gonfler leur troupe. Pour le soulèvement qu’ils préparaient maintenant activement. Cependant, heureusement ou malheureusement, les personnes qu’ils recherchaient se cachaient bien. La recherche était longue et fastidieuse. Surtout maintenant que Percy dissimulait sa puissance pour ne pas attirer des ennemis. Le problème, c’est que cela empêcherait aussi leurs éventuels alliés de le trouver.

Percy soupira en s’arrêtant. Cela faisait cinq heures qu’ils marchaient sans s’arrêter et ils n’avaient encore rien trouvé. Il était maintenant de se déplacer de plusieurs kilomètres. C’est ce qu’ils avaient décidé en quittant le camp de Chiron. Ils avançaient durant cinq heures puis Percy les déplacerait d’une centaine de kilomètres. Parfois dans un autre état. Après cinq heures sans résultat probant, Percy estimait qu’il était temps d’abandonner les environs à profit de nouveaux horizons.

Le jeune dieu s’immobilisa alors qu’il portait un regard désespéré autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient à Washington. Ou, plus exactement, où Washington avait été. Ce n’était, maintenant, que des vestiges. La prestigieuse capitale n’était plus qu’une ombre de plus en plus terne. Les mortels survivaient à grand peine, ignorant tout ce qui avait provoqué cette catastrophe mondiale. La brume existait toujours. Elle fonctionnait toujours. Ils passaient à côté des monstres de la ville sans les voir s’en inquiéter. Percy ne savait pas comment ils les voyaient. Et, à vrai dire, le fils de Poséidon s’en fichait. Il ne voulait pas se préoccuper des mortels. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il avait d’autre source de préoccupation. Plus importantes ! Comme les dieux et les demi-dieux. Il était conscient que c’était eux la clé. Si Percy voulait donner au monde la chance d’aller mieux, il leur fallait remettre les Olympiens sur leur trône. Le monde mortel n’irait pas mieux que dans ce cas. Donc, Percy faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les mortels.

Nico se retourna, remarquant finalement l’arrêt de Percy. Un éclair de désespoir passa sur ses traits lorsqu’il comprit qu’ils abandonneraient les recherches dans cette zone. Bien entendu, pour lui, c’était un échec. Encore. Nico émit un sifflement colérique mais s’approcha, à grand pas, de Percy, jetant des regards de dernières minutes autour de lui. Percy ne dit rien. Aucun mot ne pouvait être assez réconfortant. Alors, plutôt que de prononcer des mots vides de sens, Percy préféra garder le silence. Percy mit une main sur l’épaule de Nico et ils disparurent de la capitale sans laisser de trace.

Ils réapparurent à Minneapolis, quelques secondes plus tard, à peine. Percy se crispa aussitôt. Il y avait une puissante magie dans l’air. Une magie hostile. Percy ferma les yeux, exaspéré. Apparemment, les ennuis continuaient à courir sur son chemin, sans lui laisser un moment de paix.

Percy jeta son arme en action. Tendu, en position de combat, il regardait autour de lui. Il ne vit rien mais il se sentait guetté. Dans cette ville, il y avait beaucoup de cachettes, malheureusement. N’importe quelle créature pouvait  les épier depuis les hauteurs des immeubles.

Le jeune dieu hésita un long moment à quitter, tout simplement, la ville. Mais quelque chose le poussait à rester. Il décida, enfin, de suivre son instinct. Il lui avait rarement fait défaut ces dernières années. Peut-être qu’il y avait une créature hostile ici mais il devait aussi s’y abrité quelque chose d’essentiel pour eux.

« Avançons. » Statua Percy avec fermeté.

Nico qui ne semblait pas avoir perçu le danger se remit en marche en regardant, perplexe, son camarade.

Percy ne s’y était jamais aventuré. Et aujourd’hui, elle offrait un triste spectacle. Le spectacle était triste. La désolation des lieux était renforcée par le dur hiver. En ce moment, Nico et lui parcouraient ce qui avait dû être le quartier des affaires. Percy se souvenait des photos des grattes ciel que lui avait, un jour, dévoilé Annabeth. Mais, comme toutes les constructions humaines que Percy avait vu jusqu’à ce jour, ils n’étaient plus que ruines. Percy peinait à croire que l’humanité  parvienne à se relever s’ils parvenaient à abattre Chronos. C’était dur à croire mais les humains sont résistants. Percy en était la preuve vivante.

Il s’immobilisa, soudain, alors qu’il traversait un chantier de construction. Un grognement l’avait interpellé. La créature les traquait. Nico attendit le danger, lui aussi. Finalement, le monstre se dévoila. Elle se déplaçait avec la souplesse d’une panthère. Les yeux dorés, lumineux. Les longs cheveux roux tombaient en boucles légères sur son dos nu d’une pâleur de porcelaine. Elle était vêtue d’une tunique crème, typique de la Grèce antique. Le vêtement soulignait sensuellement ses formes. Elle était belle. Inhumainement belle. Son air fragile, son déplacement presque céleste et ses pieds nus et délicats auraient pu la faire passer pour une innocente jeune femme. Mais Percy sentait toute la puissance qu’elle dégageait. Ses lèvres couleurs cerise se séparèrent et sa langue vint les lécher.

Nico haleta à cette langue de serpent et recula même d’un pas, l’épée brandit devant lui. La femme monstre sourit cruellement et, lentement, ses jambes se transformèrent jusqu’à devenir une queue de serpent.

Percy frissonna. Il savait, à présent, ce qu’elle était. Un lamia. Un monstre dont les victimes privilégiées étaient des jeunes hommes dans la vingtaine… et les dieux. La créature qui devait les trouver comme des mets raffinés était quasiment indestructible. Elle n’aurait pas dû se trouver là. À l’Etat Unis. Elle aurait dû être confinée en Grèce.

« Qu’est ce que c’est que cette chose ? » Expira Nico.

« Un lamia. »

« Nom de… Comment est-ce que l’on tue cette chose ? »

Percy haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de cette créature. Apollon lui en avait parlé… Dans son premier monde. Le dieu archer s’était confronté à elle. Il l’avait décrite comme une combinaison mortelle de Méduse et d’Arachné qui, elles même, n’étaient pas des monstres à prendre à la légère.

« Apollon l’a blessé assez gravement en lui jetant un rocher. Un énorme rocher. Et il était au maximum de sa puissance, alors. »

« Génial. » Murmura Nico en reculant encore avec prudence.

Percy était resté sur place si bien qu’il se trouvait devant Nico lorsque le lamia décida d’attaquer. Bien entendu, ce fut Percy qui en fit les frais. Le lamia le frappa avec une telle force que le dieu qu’il était vola à plusieurs mètres de distance. Percy siffla de douleurs et se releva péniblement. Il n’avait plus vraiment l’habitude de prendre de tels coups. Les créatures qui pouvaient se permettre de défier des dieux n’étaient pas nombreuses. Et, apparemment, le lamia en faisait parti. Et, par malheur, Percy était affaibli, comme la majorité des autres divinités. Il aurait des difficultés à faire face à la créature. Percy se leva le plus rapidement possible mais, déjà, la créature était sur lui. Elle l’agrippa à la gorge et le souleva, en lenteur, comme s’il ne pesait rien, son effroyable sourire toujours en place. Percy grogna de douleur et vit, par-dessus l’épaule du lamia, Nico ranger son épée et se ruer vers la grue qui les dominait. Percy leva les yeux et s’aperçut que l’engin soulevait encore de lourds blocs de pierres.

Percy comprit, aussitôt, le plan fou de Nico. Surtout parce qu’il était, lui-même, devenu un spécialiste des plan fou. Nico allait tenter d’abattre ces charges sur leur adversaire. Mais, pour que ce plan fonctionne, il fallait que Percy emmène le lamia à leur point de chute.

Percy grogna, tâtonna à la recherche de son coutelas, la vision de plus en plus floue. Le lamia desserra un peu son emprise et se pencha en avant. Sa langue vint, lentement, lécher sa joue avec un véritable délice. Percy prit, alors, sa chance. Il agrippa son couteau et frappa le lamia  au ventre en remontant.

Le lamia poussa un cri perçant et le lâcha. Percy garda une prise ferme sur son arme et n’attendit pas que son ennemi se rétablisse. D’un revers du pied, Percy propulsa le monstre plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le lamia se redressa, ses yeux flashèrent de haine. Percy s’avança un peu, en position défensive. Le but n’était pas d’attaquer. Percy était conscient qu’il ne parviendrait pas à l’abattre avec une arme blanche. Le plan de Nico était meilleur. Tout ce qu’il fallait, c’était faire reculer l’être jusqu’où il fallait et l’y maintenir jusqu’à ce que Nico lui largue les pierres dessus.

Le lamia, heureusement, était obnubilé par Percy. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il manquait un adversaire dans cette bataille. Il n’avait pas, non plus, fait attention à la mise en marche de l’instrument de sa mort.

Un coup, deux coups de couteau et le lamia, trop furieux pour être raisonnable et cohérant, fut à l’endroit exact qu’il fallait.

Nico fut au rendez vous.

Sitôt que le lamia se trouva en place, il largua son chargement.

Les pierres chutèrent droit vers le monstre.


	11. Chapter 11

Le monstre explosa. Une grande explosion. Percy ferma les yeux, soulagé que ce soit fini et que ce monstre soit mort. Il aurait pu être beaucoup plus difficile à battre. Heureusement, comme beaucoup d’autres monstres, le lamia avait sous estimé son adversaire. Il avait même négligé le demi-dieu. Le monstre s’était concentré entièrement sur sa vengeance. Que Percy soit un parfaite inconnu pour lui n’avait pas gêné le lamia. Tout ce qui comptait pour la créature, c’était que Percy était un dieu. Un jour, elle avait été envoyée au tartare à cause d’un dieu… Aussi, un dieu, elle voulait abattre. Le désir de vengeance et la colère avaient toujours été la faiblesse de la plupart des monstres. Cependant, cela avait été juste, aujourd’hui. Percy avait eu du mal à se tenir au niveau du Lamia. Sans l’intervention de Nico, Percy n’aurait pas pu résister beaucoup plus longtemps.

« Ca va, Mec ? »

Percy ouvrit les yeux et se frotta inconsciemment la gorge avant de rassurer Nico.

« Il vaut mieux partir. Le combat va avoir attiré l’attention… »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. » Siffla une voix à proximité.

Percy se crispa en reconnaissant la voix de Thalia. Cela ne rassura pas le jeune dieu pour autant. Thalia ne le connaissait pas. Pour elle, il pouvait, très bien, être un ennemi. Il se retourna et axa son attention sur la chasseuse qui venait de se révéler. D’autres la suivirent, l’arc dirigé vers Nico et lui. Le regard de la fille de Zeus s’orienta, un moment, sur Nico puis elle examina, avec plus d’attention, le dieu face à elle.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faite ici ? »

« Ca va Thalia. On ne veut de mal à personne. »

« Permet moi de le juger, Nico. Répondez à la question. »

Nico pinça les lèvres et s’apprêta à répliquer vertement quand Percy le devança.

« Nous sommes à la recherche de dieux et de demi-dieux pour les mettre à l’abri. »

Thalia fronça les sourcils  et abaissa son arme. Elle fut, cependant, la seule à le faire. Les autres les maintinrent en joue.

« Il n’y a plus d’abri nulle part ! »

« Chiron en a créé un qui est très bien protégé. Avec l’aide de Loupa. »

Le nom de l’entraineur fit réagir toutes les chasseuses. Percy vit de l’espoir, de la méfiance et un peu de joie sur leur visage. Chiron faisait cet effet là sur tout le monde. Tout personne qui le rencontrait l’aimait. Tout le monde voulait le savoir sûr.

« Chiron... Chiron est vivant ? »

« Oui. Il a mis en place un camp sûr pour tous les demi-dieux. » Intervint Nico.

Thalia ferma les yeux, comme pour tenter de limiter l’espoir qui grandissait certainement à ces mots. Percy la comprenait. L’espoir, aussi réconfortant fut-il, pouvait devenir une faiblesse mal venue dans ce genre de contexte.

« Qu’est ce qui vous fait croire qu’il y a encore de bons dieux à trouver. »

« Percy a trouvé Poséidon et Hadès. Ils sont avec Chiron en ce moment. » S’exclama Nico.

Percy haussa les sourcils à l’enthousiasme, sans doute excessif, de Nico. Thalia fixa Percy dans les yeux. Percy ne sut pas ce qu’elle y vit mais, apparemment, cela suffit à la convaincre. Elle fit signe à ses collègues d’abaisser les armes.

« Nous avons Arès et Héphaïstos avec nous. »

Nico retint, visiblement, à grand peine, son enthousiasme à cette annonce. Percy ne manifesta aucune réaction mais il était content de ce nouveau succès. Car c’était un succès ! Ils avaient trouvé les chasseuses qui protégeaient deux olympiens. Et même si leur groupe semblait réduis, c’était des bras en plus appréciés. Les jeunes filles immortelles étaient les meilleures guerrières que l’on pouvait souhaiter. C’était une bonne chose de les avoir trouver.

« On va chercher les deux olympiens et le reste des chasseuses. Puis on se dirige vers le camps de Chiron. Des protestations ? »

« Laissez plutôt Percy les emmener ! Ce sera beaucoup plus rapide et sûr. »

« Non ! Les olympiens restent avec les chasseuses. » Siffla l’une des guerrières.

« On ne peut pas faire confiance aux garçons ! » Renchérit une autre.

Nico serra les dents, exaspéré par les habituelles déclarations des chasseuses. Il s’apprêtait à répliquer quand Percy posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce plan fonctionne pour moi. on fait le chemin avec vous. Plus lentement. Cela nous permettra d’attirer, avec plus de chances, des olympiens. »

« Comment ça ‘attirer’ ? » Se renseigna Thalia.

Percy souffla et réveilla, encore une fois, son histoire. C’était épuisant à la fin. Mais nécessaire. Il fallait que ceux qu’il rencontre lui fasse confiance.

« D’accord… » Souffla Thalia à la fin du récit.

Elle détourna les yeux de leur duo. Elle tentait d’assimiler toutes ces informations.

« Très bien, dieu des sangs-mêlés. Vous allez nous accompagner. On fera face à tout ce qui viendra à notre rencontre. »

Percy sourit un peu et indiqua d’un simple geste qu’il les suivrait. Nico tressaillit mais suivit le groupe sans protester davantage. Percy regarda, avec attention, son jeune compagnon. Nico était l’image de la colère. Il devina que même ici, malgré son amitié avec Thalia, Nico nourrissait un fort ressentiment envers le groupe formé par Artémis.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au camp des chasseuses, une pluie glaciale et torrentielle tombait.

Pour un moment, Percy ferma les yeux pour en profiter. L’élément lui faisait du bien. Il lui redonnait des forces. Percy se sentait vulnérable pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le jeune dieu se demanda comment les olympiens vivaient leur manque de pouvoirs. Ils n’avaient jamais connu cela, après tout. Ils étaient nés puissants. L’humanité n’était rien, alors. Il n’avait fallu que quelques miracles pour que les olympiens obtiennent une multitude de fidèles. Or, aujourd’hui, ils n’avaient plus rien de tout cela. Ils n’étaient plus qu’humain en apparence et en terme de pouvoirs… ou presque. Percy était moins affligé par l’état du monde. Parce qu’il avait quelques croyants, même si c’était inconsciemment, et parce qu’il avait l’expérience de l’humanité. Les olympiens devaient vivre difficilement ce qui leur arrivait.

A leur arrivée au camp, toutes les chasseuses cessèrent leurs activités. Percy eut un coup au cœur en réalisant qu’elles n’étaient qu’une vingtaine. Et celles restées au camp n’avaient pas l’attitude de guerrières accomplies. Les cinq jeunes filles venues à leur rencontre semblaient être les plus âgées et les plus expérimentées.

Percy leva les yeux sur un arbre et se tourna vers Thalia et Nico.

« Je dois resté quelques temps à l’extérieur pour retrouver des forces. Nico, tu n’auras qu’à te charger d’expliquer les choses à Arès et Héphaïstos. »

Nico hésita  mais opina finalement avec un sourire compréhensif. Bien entendu ! Le fils d’Hadès avait compris la véritable raison de son retrait et acceptait de livrer, une nouvelle fois, l’histoire de Percy.

Thalia marqua un temps d’arrêt mais retrouva, rapidement, sa foulée. Non sans avoir donner, en silence, à ses camarades l’ordre de surveiller Percy.

Le fils de Poséidon n’en fut pas surpris. Il se contenta de s’adosser à l’arbre et de fermer les yeux, indifférent à la pluie violente qui plaquait ses cheveux sur son crâne. A vrai dire, il se sentait à sa place pour une des rares fois depuis qu’il était apparu dans ce monde en perdition. En fait, cette sensation, il ne l’avait sentie qu’une seule fois avant aujourd’hui. Quand il avait mis les pieds dans l’eau salée. Même si son père ne gouvernait plus son domaine, Percy ressentait encore du réconfort dans l’eau.

« Alors, le débutant. Il parait que t’es nouveau dans notre monde ! »

Percy, à la voix toujours détestée, rouvrit les yeux sur le duo le plus improbable qui soit. Héphaïstos et Arès.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Héphaïstos ne savait pas quoi penser de ce dieu. Le dieu forgeron devinait que ce statut de dieu était tout nouveau pour Percy. C’était évident à son attitude. Tout criait « mortel ». Mais, Héphaïstos pouvait voir que le jeune dieu était familier avec les dieux. Il n’était pas impressionné par eux. Certainement pas par Arès en tous les cas. En fait, Percy le traitait, lui Héphaïstos, avec respect. Avec plus de respect que personne, en dehors de ses enfants, lui avait montré. C’était étrange ! Habituellement, on ne s’intéressait guère à lui. Son handicap mettait tout le monde mal à l’aise. Plus particulièrement les dieux qui n’avaient pas l’habitude d’afficher leur faiblesse. Or, Héphaïstos était la preuve que même eux, puissants dieux, pouvaient être touchés de façon permanente. Alors, on préférait  l’éviter. Et, de son côté, Héphaïstos préférait éviter tout ce qui pouvait le blesser. Préférant ses chers automates.

Percy n’agissait pas comme ça. Il ne cherchait pas à l’éviter. Il ne semblait pas mal à l’aise à son problème physique. C’était vraiment curieux. Héphaïstos admettait qu’il se sentait bien mieux avec l’arrivée de ce dieu. Voyager avec Arès, de toutes les personnes, n’était pas aisé. Loin de là ! Il y avait trop d’actif entre eux pour que cela fonctionne bien. Depuis qu’il était là, Percy jouait tampon, en quelque sorte. Et l’arrivée de deux autres hommes autour des chasseuses était un bienfait !

Et puis, il y avait un dernier point qui rendait l’arrivée du dieu des sangs-mêlés tellement apaisant. Héphaïstos ne pensait pas que Percy s’en rende compte mais il partageait sa puissance avec les dieux qui l’approchaient. Juste un peu… Mais, c’était suffisant pour alléger ceux-ci. Héphaïstos se sentait sensiblement plus fort depuis que Percy les avait trouvés.

Pour l’heure, il se tenait en retrait, comme à son habitude, et regardait Arès chercher, une nouvelle fois, querelle avec Percy. C’était un spectacle risible pour bien des raisons. D’abord parce que Percy était remarquablement calme à chaque fois et portait, même, un sourire qui disait qu’il savait quelque chose au dépend de Arès. Et, ensuite, Arès faisait la taille d’un enfant humain  et n’avait pas de pouvoir. Alors que Percy, lui, avait des pouvoirs et avait l’apparence d’un adolescent.

Héphaïstos sourit presque quand Percy planta Arès et s’approcha du feu de camp des quatre hommes. Car, bien entendu, ils n’étaient pas les bienvenus parmi les jeunes immortelles.

Percy donna un rapide regard sur le demi-dieu endormi alors qu’il se glissait près du dieu de la forge. Héphaïstos étant le mari d’Aphrodite, il avait appris à reconnaitre l’amour. or, ce qu’il avait devant lui, c’était un amour fort. Un amour avec lequel sa femme n’avait rien à voir. Un amour destiné. Héphaïstos ne dit rien, cependant. Cela ne le concernait pas.

Percy glissa un regard sur les mains actives d’Héphaïstos et sourit.

« Léo vous ressemble vraiment. » Souffla-t-il, comme malgré lui.

Les mains d’Héphaïstos cessèrent  leur manège et le dieu du feu tourna toute son attention vers son compagnon.

« Tu as rencontré mon fils. »

Le sourire de Percy perdit de sa vigueur et il clarifia bientôt.

« Pas ici. Dans mon premier monde. Nous étions amis »

Héphaïstos se crispa à l’implication. Et puis, il était encore mal à l’aise avec ce concept de transfert de monde. Alors, il n’ajouta rien à cette déclaration. Il retourna à son projet et revint à ses réflexions sur l’avenir et ce que l’arrivée de ce dieu si étrange pourrait vraiment changer.

*

Cela arriva dans la nuit. Dans la deuxième heure, Percy se redressa avec rigidité, s’attirant le regard des deux olympiens présents et de deux chasseuses qui les surveillaient. Percy avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Héphaïstos s’agita. Quelque chose d’important avait attiré l’attention du dieu et le dieu des forges ne pensait pas qu’il apprécierait la nature de cet appel.

Percy se crispa un peu plus et il se redressa. Héphaïstos sut, tout de suite, qu’il partait au combat. Du coin de l’œil, Héphaïstos vit son frère faire de même. Bien sûr ! L’époux d’Aphrodite devina qu’Arès ne ferait pas la chose intelligente. Et, en effet, alors que Percy commençait déjà à scintiller pour partir, Arès l’agrippa. Héphaïstos, dans un vain espoir, de l’arrêter avait attrapé le dieu de la guerre par derrière.

Percy n’eut pas l’occasion de réagir. Il ne put que les fusiller du regard quand ils réapparurent à sa destination.

« Qu’est-ce que vous… Je n’ai pas le temps pour cela ! Vous restez à l’abri ! Il y a un dieu qui se fait torturer ici. Alors obéissez ! »

Le chuchotement était si véhément que même Arès s’écrasa. Percy fit un geste brusque vers un renfoncement de la grotte et fit apparaitre son épée. Les deux olympiens obéirent au dieu et se firent aux aguets. Ils n’eurent pas attendre longtemps. Soudain, un sifflement agressif ébranla les parois de la grotte. Un sifflement qui ramena des souvenirs chez les deux olympiens.

« C’est Python ! » Murmura Héphaïstos avec effrois.

Arès ne répliqua pas mais resserra sa poigne sur l’épée qui semblait bien pauvre à la découverte de l’ennemi. Aux sons seuls qu’ils percevaient, la bataille semblait à Héphaïstos et Arès sans doute plus titanesque qu’elle ne l’était. Ou peut-être pas. il s’agissait de Python, après tout !

Une heure passa à la bataille continua. Plus d’une fois, les deux olympiens hésitèrent à s’impliquer mais cela aurait été de la folie. Ils ne pourraient rien faire pour Percy, autre que le gêner.

Puis, un sourd fracas retentit. Des pierres chutèrent. Et, pour la première fois, les deux dieux eurent un aperçu du monstre aussi vieux que le monde. Seulement la queue, ou un morceau de celle-ci, et cela aurait suffis à faire perdre l’esprit à tout humain. Plus large que le tronc du plus grand et du plus vieil arbre au monde, plus grand que n’importe qu’elle construction humaine… L’extrémité de cette queue frappa, avec violence, la paroi de la grotte, créant un nouvel éboulement. Puis, soudain, un cri d’agonie et la queue s’immobilisa.

Les olympiens cachés laissèrent filer quelques instants puis sortirent de leur cachette lorsqu’il fut certain que la créature ne bougeait pas. Ce qu’ils voyaient devait être le trophée du vainqueur. Ils étaient, à peine, hors de leur trou que Percy apparut. Il portait un corps ensanglanté, écorché. La substance qui dégoulinait de ce malheureux était dorée, prouvant sa nature immortelle. Les preuves de torture étaient douloureusement évidentes.

La bataille devait avoir été éprouvante. Percy était très blessé. Pourtant, il ne marquait aucun signe d’inquiétude pour lui-même. Son regard était ancré sur le dieu dans ses bras. Percy posa les yeux sur eux et Héphaïstos y lut une émotion brute et intense. Il connaissait et appréciait le dieu blessé. C’était clair !

« C’est Apollon ! Il est mourant. Agrippez-moi ! Ca seule chance de vivre est entre les mains des chasseuses. »

Arès et Héphaïstos n’hésitèrent pas. en apprenant que c’était leur frère qui se mourrait, ils agirent comme un seul homme et s’emparèrent de Percy qui les transporta de retour au camps des favorites d’Artémis.

*

Ils avaient confié Apollon aux chasseuses, il y a plus d’une demi-heure. Ils n’avaient rien entendu sur le dieu du soleil depuis. Les chasseuses s’activaient, toutefois, avec acharnement auprès du dieu blessé depuis qu’on le leur avait confié. Il s’agissait du frère jumeau de leur déesse…

Héphaïstos quitta la tente de soins pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, lui semblait-il. Il orienta son attention sur Percy. Le dieu était perché sur l’épaisse branche d’un arbre. C’était là qu’il s’était, lui-même, soigné. Percy n’en avait pas bougé depuis qu’on l’avait déchargé de son fardeau. Il partageait son temps entre surveiller les environs du camp et observer  la tente où avait disparu Apollon.

Finalement, leur temps d’attente paya. Thalia sortit de la tente. Son expression ne donna aucune indication sur le résultat des soins. Ce qui inquiéta beaucoup Héphaïstos. Arès vint se positionner près de lui, silencieux. Aussi inquiet que son frère. Thalia arriva à leur hauteur et leur adressa un léger sourire.

« Le seigneur Apollon est hors de danger. Mais il gardera des cicatrices vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le désirez mais il restera inconscient un moment encore. »

Arès ne tarda pas. il fila vers la tente. Héphaïstos prit le temps de regarder Percy. Leur nouvel ami ne bougea pas mais il se détendit, soulagé du sort de l’olympien. Héphaïstos ne savait pas encore grand-chose de ce dieu étrange. Mais, il savait que son absence dans leur monde avait été une tragédie et avait fait toute la différence. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le camp de Chiron est attaqué.

Thalia s’était imaginée leur arrivé au camp de Chiron comme un soulagement mais cela se révéla loin de la réalité.

La tension dans le camp des chasseuses était devenue insupportable depuis l’arrivée d’Apollon. Pas seulement parce qu’il y avait maintenant quatre hommes parmi elles… En réalité, cette tension était, surtout, provoquée par le fait qu’un olympien avait subi la torture pour les dieux seuls savaient combien de temps. Et pire que tout, le dieu en avait été délivré seulement pour découvrir qu’il en garderait une trace pour le reste de sa longue existence. La cicatrice partait du coin de son œil droit pour traverser son visage jusqu’à l’extrémité gauche de ses lèvres. La cicatrice enlaidirait à jamais son visage autrefois séduisant.

Apollon n’avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu’il s’était réveillé vingt quatre heures plus tôt. Soit trois jours après que Percy l’eut arraché aux griffes de Python. Il aidait au camp mais, sinon, il restait immobile à contempler les flammes dansantes du feu de camp.

Il semblait se porter mieux, aujourd’hui. Il avait retrouvé un semblant de l’étincelle joyeuse qui l’avait toujours caractérisé autrefois. Thalia se doutait que le récit de Percy, la veille au soir, n’en était pas étranger.

Thalia et ses camarades frémissaient encore de ce récit.

Percy s’était laissé glisser de sa branche d’arbre pour venir s’installer près du dieu soleil, deux heures après la tombée de la nuit. Il n’avait pas tenté de faire parler le jumeau de leur maitresse. Contrairement à tous les autres qui avait approché le dieu tourmenté. Non, Percy n’avait fait que débuter son histoire. Il l’avait racontée davantage au feu qu’à ceux qui l’entouraient.

Il avait révélé être tombé dans le Tartare, avec une amie. Il y a si longtemps, lui semblait-il, dans son premier monde. Il avait précisé qu’il n’était, alors, encore qu’un simple mortel. Comme la fille. Il n’était devenu un dieu qu’après en être sorti. Quelques jours après, en fait.

Thalia avait frémi à la simple idée de tomber dans ce lieu que même les olympiens craignaient. Le récit avait attiré l’attention du dieu poète comme rien d’autre ne l’avait fait avant. Mais personne autour du feu n’avait pu ignorer Percy et son discourt.

Le jeune dieu de quelques mois, à peine, n’avait rien omis de son parcours au sein du Tartare. Il avait relaté chaque étape de son périple avec une précision effrayante.

Il l’avait terminé s’en émettre le moindre conseil et sans aucune morale. Il les avait tout simplement quittés. Sans attendre de voir quel impact son histoire avait eu sur Apollon. Il s’était contenté de se lever et de regagner son perchoir. Apollon n’avait pas fait un geste pendant un moment puis il avait tendu la main et s’était emparé d’une assiette de nourritures. Thalia avait deviné ce à quoi il avait pensé. Si un demi-dieu pouvait survivre au tartare et continuer, ensuite, à vivre et combattre ; alors un dieu pouvait surmonter la torture.

A présent, Apollon était mieux. Il aurait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de se rétablir totalement mais il allait certainement mieux.

A vrai dire, tous les dieux avec les chasseuses allaient bien mieux. Comme si être ensemble les aidait. Thalia avait aussi remarqué qu’à mesure qu’ils approchaient du camp de Chiron, leur apparence vieillissait. Un signe parmi d’autres qu’ils regagnaient puissance et force. Aujourd’hui, les trois olympiens ressemblaient à des humains de treize ans. Percy n’avait pas changé. A ceci près que l’aura qui l’entourait semblait plus intense. Il devenait de plus en plus évident pour Thalia que ce Percy dissimulait quelques énormes secrets. Mais Thalia s’en fichait ! Le mystérieux dieu avait suffisamment prouvé qu’il était de leur côté.

Thalia pressa le pas, s’éloignant du trio olympien stressant pour remonter la file de chasseuses jusqu’à atteindre Percy en tête. Lorsqu’elle se positionna à ses côtés, le dieu esquissa un sourire.

« Les olympiens semblent gagner en puissance. » Se contenta-t-elle d’observer.

« Oui. C’est parce qu’ils sont plus forts unis malgré ce qu’ils peuvent dire… Voilà pourquoi il est essentiel de les rassembler. »

« C’est aussi dangereux… Cela va attirer l’attention de K. »

« Nous n’avons pas le choix. Je refuse de voir un autre monde tomber. »

Thalia allait répliquer mais l’immobilisation soudaine de Percy l’avait réduite au silence. Elle suivit son regard et sentit sa gorge se nouer à la vue d’un panache de fumée noire.

« Le camp de Chiron est attaqué. » Lui confirma Percy.

Thalia réagit vite à la déclaration de Percy. Elle donna une série de sifflement et les chasseuses réagirent en se mettant en formation. Même les trois olympiens resserrèrent leur poigne sur leur arme, déterminé à se battre.

Percy pinça les lèvres en voyant cela. Il n’était pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée de les laisser entrer dans le combat. Il n’était sûr que les trois dieux puissent être capables de se battre efficacement. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils lutteraient, qu’il le veuille ou non.

« Les olympiens sont la priorité. Protégez-les de votre mieux. » Conseilla Percy aux chasseuses.

L’ensemble des guerrières opinèrent. Après quoi, ils filèrent, tous ensembles, vers le camp de Chiron. Percy n’était pas vraiment surpris que le camp ait été découvert. Les frères qui s’y trouvaient étaient deux des plus puissants olympiens et ils devaient avoir augmentés en puissance. Cela avait dû attirer l’attention de nombreux monstres et dieux traitres.

Bientôt, Kronos, lui-même, tournerait son regard sur les derniers évènements. Il découvrirait que les olympiens se rassemblaient. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps…

Quelques instants plus tard, Percy prit une profonde inspiration à la vue qui se présenta à lui. Il y avait des cyclopes (pas les gentils) qui saccageaient le camp. Des harpies survolaient le champ de bataille soulevant puis relâchant des demi-dieux à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Des stryges étaient aussi présentes, ces femmes ailées aux cris perçants, qui vous déchiraient dans les airs. Il y avait une vingtaine de représentants de chaque espèce. C’était plus que suffisant pour décimer le pauvre camp.

Mes chasseuses en étaient conscientes. Elles savaient qu’elles se jetaient au cœur d’une tempête qui risquait de les exterminer… Mais ce genre de choses ne les avait jamais arrêtées. Aussi, elles commencèrent rapidement à lancer des flèches sur les créatures au-dessus de leurs têtes. Faisant presque toujours mouche.

Apollon sauta sur un rocher et mit un genou à terre avant de commencer à les imiter. Parfaitement à son aise au cœur de la bataille.

Les deux autres olympiens n’hésitèrent pas et filèrent vers l’autre bout du camp où on apercevait leurs oncles combattre pour leur vie.

« Percy… »

Percy orienta son attention sur Chiron qui venait de le rejoindre.

« Nous ne gagnerons pas cette bataille. Les monstres sont trop nombreux. La plupart de nos combattants sont trop jeunes. Ils sont trop peu entrainés. Même avec l’arrivée des chasseuses, nous sommes perdus. »

« Vous oubliez que vous m’avez. »

Sur ces mots, Percy laissa tomber le camouflage dont il s’était paré depuis son arrivée. Pour la première fois, il dévoila toute l’étendu de son pouvoir qui, bien que diminué, était plus important qu’il ne l’avait laissé croire. Beaucoup de têtes cassèrent dans sa direction. Surpris. Dont celle de Chiron. Percy savait pourquoi. Bien entendu ! En abandonnant son camouflage, il avait abandonné son anonymat. Il venait, tout simplement, de révéler sa filiation avec Poséidon. Le pouvoir d’un des trois grands était trop particulier et reconnaissable pour être confondu.

Toutefois, Percy ne donna à personne l’occasion de réagir. Il se mit en action ! Il leva le bras et l’enfer se déchaina ! Une énorme vague d’eau fut soulevée par ses soins. Percy ferma les yeux, un instant, et lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il dirigea l’immense magma d’eau sur leurs ennemis en vol. Sans manifester de malaise ou de difficultés à l’action. Les demi-dieux s’éparpillèrent rapidement en réalisant ce qui allait se passer. Soudain, Percy divisa la masse d’eau en plusieurs minces mais puissants jets d’eau. Ceux-ci percutèrent, simultanément, une dizaine d’ennemis et les envoyèrent s’écraser sur le sol, les tuant aussitôt.

Cette victoire stimula tout le monde du côté des olympiens. Chacun retrouva de l’ardeur dans leur combat. Après cinq minutes, les chasseuses, les fils d’Apollon et Apollon, lui-même, abattirent encore une dizaine de monstres ailés. Trois cyclopes suivirent leurs collègues décédés.

Percy poussa un soupir et retourna au combat. Agir avec ses pouvoirs lui demandait plus d’efforts qu’il ne l’avait pensé. Son tour de force l’avait momentanément essoufflé. Il serait rapidement épuisé. Plus assez de demi-dieux faisaient confiance aux divinités. Trop peu croyait encore en eux. Percy pourrait répéter l’action une fois… Peut-être deux… Pas davantage. Il devait bien jouer ses cartes. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de combattre avec ses pouvoirs. C’était leur seule chance.

Percy plissa les yeux et cibla rapidement trois des cyclopes tandis que Chiron portait au gallot prêter mains fortes à ses élèves. Une profonde inspiration plus tard, une vague aérienne percuta les géants à un œil à la vitesse d’une balle de fusil. Ils disparurent dans un nuage de poussières…

Percy tomba à la renverse, aussi faible qu’un nouveau né. Incapable de se défendre…

Bien entendu, les monstres semblèrent déterminés à profiter du moment. Ils avaient compris que Percy était LE danger du moment. L’ennemi a abattre à tous prix. Les harpies et les stryges fondirent sur lui sans attendre.

Par bonheur, elles n’atteignirent jamais leur cible. Poséidon entra soudain dans le champ de vision de Percy, face à l’ennemi. Evidemment prêt à défendre Percy. Il n’eut pas à le faire à cet instant, toutefois. Une volée de flèches faucha les créatures alors qu’elles n’étaient plus qu’à trois mètres de leur cible.

Percy n’en vit pas plus. L’adrénaline qui l’avait maintenu réveillé alors qu’il se croyait en danger imminent quitta, soudain, son système… En quelques secondes, il tomba inconscient.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy donne des explications

Nico ne quittait pas Percy des yeux. Comme tout le reste du camp, il était encore sous le choc de la grande révélation. Ce dieu d’ailleurs, ce dieu des sangs-mêlés, était un fils de Poséidon ! C’était troublant ! Incroyable ! Il n’y avait pas eu d’enfants des trois grands à naitre depuis Jason Grace. Le mystère autour de Percy s’épaississait encore davantage.

Nico hésita puis tendit la main pour repousser une mèche qui tombait devant les yeux clos du jeune dieu. Il se sentait à sa place ici, au côté de Percy. Le fils d’Hadès commençait tout juste à comprendre cette chose d’âme sœur. Ce lien était incroyable pour ce que Nico en comprenait. Plus profond qu’il ne l’avait pensé. Il y avait des inconvénients, cependant. Quand Percy était tombé inconscient, par exemple, sa vie ne tenant qu’un un fil à cause de l’utilisation trop poussé de son pouvoir, Nico avait eu l’impression qu’on lui arrachait le cœur.

Il n’avait pas été le seul à réagir, un peu excessivement, au déclin brutal de leur nouvel ami. Tout le camp avait réagi. La détermination de chacun avait été dopée et, très vite, leurs ennemis avaient été terrassés. Toutefois, ils ne s’étaient pas arrêtés là. Poséidon avait été le premier à se pencher  sur Percy, ce fils inconnu d’un autre monde.

Car Poséidon, ce Poséidon, n’avait pas eu d’enfants depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. L’émotion manifestée par l’olympien en avait surpris plus d’un. Les demi-dieux n’avait jamais vu un dieu manifester son inquiétude pour un de ses enfants comme cela. Mais Nico se disait que cela n’aurait pas du les surprendre autant. Pas après la retraite de Poséidon ! Nul demi-dieu ne savait la véritable raison du départ du dieu. Pas avec certitude. Mais, il y avait les rumeurs. Celles qui disaient que Zeus aurait tué l’enfant à naitre de son frère. Ces rumeurs n’avaient jamais été confirmées. Jusqu’à présent. Aujourd’hui, les doutes étaient un peu levés sur leurs véracités. La farouche protection qu’affichait Poséidon le prouvait.

Poséidon venait à peine de quitter le côté de Percy, pressé par les autres Olympiens qui désiraient parler des derniers événements et des prochaines actions à mettre en œuvre.

Nico était resté près de Percy. Il aurait aimé participer à cette discussion mais il se trouvait incapable de quitter le dieu évanouit. Il sentait que sa place était ici. Et, pour le moment, sans distraction : il ne pouvait que penser et s’interroger. Une question, plus forte que les autres, lui revenait à l’esprit. Se pouvait-il que Percy soit cet enfant tué avant même de pouvoir vivre ? Etait-il possible que, dans cet autre monde, l’enfant ait vécu pour devenir cet être charismatique ? Nico effleura le bracelet de cuir de Percy. Bracelet qui cachait le tatouage qui se trouvait là. Tout le monde savait que le tatouage confirmerait (ou non) l’identité du parent divin de Percy mais personne, pas même Poséidon, n’avait osé y jeter un coup d’œil.

Donc, ils attendaient ! Ils attendaient que Percy se réveille pour répondre à toutes leurs questions.

Nico sursauta et se tourna vers l’entrée de la porte. Il se détendit lorsqu’il réalisa que ce n’était que Poséidon qui revenait déjà. Le dieu des tremblements de Terre avait, à présent, l’air d’un adolescent humain de quatorze ans. Comme les autres. Les olympiens qu’ils avaient retrouvés dégageaient, maintenant, une douce aura de pouvoirs. Cela les faisait, tous, se demander combien Percy était vraiment puissant. Sa démonstration de pouvoirs avaient été incroyable !

Nico eut du mal à détacher les yeux de Poséidon. Maintenant que le dieu avait « grandi », sa ressemblance avec Percy était flagrante.

« Des changements ? »

« Non, Seigneur. »

Mais juste à ce moment là, Percy se décala avec un geignement. En un éclair, Poséidon fut à ses côtés, avec Nico. Percy ouvrit les yeux mais ne tenta pas de bouger. Il ne pouvait  sans doute pas, d’ailleurs. Lorsqu’Apollon l’avait ausculté, il les avait prévenus que le jeune dieu serait certainement épuisé pour quelques jours de plus. C’était déjà une source de soulagement de le voir se réveiller.

« Perce, comment ça va ? » Demanda rapidement Nico.

« Comme si j’avais été renversé par un char. » Grommela le dieu.

« Et euh… Tu parles par expérience ? »

Percy craqua un regard plus intense sur Nico et l’ombre d’un sourire apparut sur son visage avant qu’il ne réponde.

« En quelque sorte. »

« Cesse de plaisanteries ! Comment vas-tu, réellement ? »

L’attention de Percy dévia vers Poséidon qui avait parlé et il répondit honnêtement. Il se sentait épuisé et faible mais bien, autrement. Nico voyait qu’il était tendu mais pas à cause d’une quelconque douleur. Non, plutôt à cause de la conversation qui n’allait pas tarder.

« Tu te rends compte que tu as des explications à donner. Beaucoup ! » Continua Poséidon.

« Oui. » Déclara Percy dans un soupire.

Il se tourna vers Nico et, avec un sourire, lui déclara qu’il préférait avoir une discussion.

« Comme je te l’ai dis, je n’ai rien à te cacher. Mais, c’est délicat. Alors… »

Nico ne put s’empêcher de sourire et déclara qu’il comprenait avant de sortir, laissant les deux dieux en tête à tête.

Avec le départ de Nico, la nervosité de Poséidon gagna du terrain. Lorsqu’il vit l’autre se redresser un peu plus, il sut qu’il n’était pas le seul à craindre cette conversation. N’en pouvant plus, voulant des réponses, Poséidon prit vite la parole.

« Percy, es-tu… Est-ce que tu es vraiment… »

Poséidon n’acheva pas sa question. Il avait peur de la réponse. Peur qu’elle soit négative… Peur qu’elle soit positive. Le jeune dieu face à lui esquissa une expression compréhensive et défit son brassard. Il révéla, de cette manière, le trident qui le marquait comme un fils de la mer. Un enfant de Poséidon.

« Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon. »

« Jackson… Tu es le fils de Sally… L’enfant que Zeus… »

Percy se décala avec gêne à la référence de son double défunt.

« Oui, le fils de Sally Jackson. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait la différence… Dans mon monde, on n’a pas appris mon existence avant mes douze ans. Père-temps se réveillait et influençait déjà des demi-dieux et des dieux. Il a poussé un demi-dieu à voler l’éclair de Zeus. J’ai été accusé. J’ai, finalement, restitué l’éclair. Zeus m’a épargné comme récompense. Après quoi, j’ai aidé plusieurs olympiens, gagnant la sympathie de la majorité du conseil olympien. Zeus avait les mains plus ou moins liées après ça. Le fait est que, dans mon monde, je suis resté vivant.

« Jusqu’à devenir un dieu. » Déclara Poséidon d’une voix étranglée par l’émotion.

« Et bien, c’était nécessaire. Une dernière tentative de vaincre Terre mère. Ca n’a pas eu les effets souhaités. D’où ma présence dans votre monde. »

Poséidon ne fit que hocher la tête dans un premier temps puis il axa un regard plus déterminé sur Percy.

« Ta puissance nous intrigue. Elle est celle d’un dieu mineur à pleine puissance. Ca ne devrait pas être le cas… »

« Je ne suis pas un dieu mineur. Cela a surpris tout le monde à l’époque. J’étais destiné à être le dieu de la pluie ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais, j’étais déjà particulièrement puissance comme demi-dieu… Alors quand je suis devenu un dieu, ma puissance a égalisé celle des olympiens. Par conséquent… »

« Ils t’ont fait un olympien. »

« Ouai, le treizième. »

Poséidon garda le silence, frappé par l’énormité de cette révélation. Il le croyait. C’était la seule explication à la puissance affichée par Percy. Cette puissance était trop importante pour un dieu mineur affaibli. C’était plus logique qu’elle appartienne à un olympien. Mais elle prouvait aussi que Percy était un olympien extrêmement puissance.

Poséidon n’eut pas l’occasion de réagir ou de reprendre son questionnement. Des cris les firent tressaillirent, Poséidon sortit même rapidement son épée, prêt à se battre. Fort heureusement, Nico réapparut, un large sourire sur le visage.

« C’est Hermès ! Il nous a trouvés ! »


	15. Chapter 15

Finalement, il se révéla qu’Hermès était venu en éclaireur. Comme dieu des voyageurs et des voleurs, il était, sans doute, le plus indiqué pour circuler avec discrétion, dans une relative sécurité. Il était venu enquêter sur la source de pouvoirs qui avait flashé, plus visible encore qu’un phare au milieu de la nuit.

Tout le monde avait été en liesse à son arrivée au camp en ruine. L’arrivée d’un sixième olympien après le désastre de cette attaque avait relevé l’espoir dans le cœur de chacun. Mais ce n’était rien comparé à l’allégresse qui les gagna tous quand Hermès leur appris qu’il venait de quitter Athéna et Aphrodite pour venir se renseigner sur ce qui se passait ici.

Percy avait vu Apollon se dégonflé. Percy devinait que l’absence de nouvelles à propos de sa sœur inquiétait profondément le dieu guérisseur. Apollon avait été l’un des dieux que Percy connaissait le mieux dans son monde d’origine. Et, Percy ne pensait pas que les dieux d’ici soient bien différents de ceux qu’il avait connu. Apollon était un bon frère. Sérieux et protecteur lorsqu’il fallait l’être. Percy se souvenait que le dieu n’avait pas hésité à contourner les ordres de Zeus pour aider sa sœur dans le monde originaire de Percy. Et à l’inquiétude ouverte manifesté par cet Apollon, il était certain que le dieu était terrifié pour sa jumelle.

A l’opposé, Arès et Héphaïstos semblaient se réjouir  au plus haut point du bien être de la déesse de l’amour.

Percy sourit de son poste d’observation, une branche d’un arbre, alors que les olympiens conversaient avec entrain.

« Eh ! » Souffla une voix au pied de l’arbre.

Percy baissa les yeux et sourit plus large en voyant Nico qui le regardait avec inquiétude et… autre chose. Percy avait peur de dire que c’était de l’amour. Ou le commencement de ce sentiment.

« Eh, Nico. Montes si tu veux. »

Le fils d’Hadès ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il grimpa habilement à l’arbre et se percha à côté de Percy.

A l’inquiétude encore manifestée par Nico, Percy lui assura qu’il se sentait bien.

« Je suis encore fatigué. Mais je ne suis pas blessé. En aucune façon. »

« C’est bien. » Murmura Nico d’une voix douce.

Il rougit un peu et se décala, mal à l’aise. Percy sourit mais ne dit rien pour ne pas  gêner d’avantage le demi-dieu près de lui. Toutefois, il avait compris les sentiments et les intentions de Nico derrière cette simple phrase. En grande partie parce que le lien d’âme, entre eux, avait commencé à s’animer.

Percy ressentait des sentiments mixtes à ce sujet. Parce que le jeune homme à ses côtés  n’était pas le même Nico qu’il avait connu. Ce Nico lui manquait. Ils n’auraient pas passé beaucoup de temps comme amoureux. Mais ce premier Nico avait été son ami pendant des années avant. Ils avaient été complices bien avant de savoir pour leur lien. Ce Nico qui se cherchait encore lui manquait. Le jeune homme toujours nostalgique et morose lui manquait… Toutefois, à côté de cela, Percy commençait à apprécier le Nico de ce monde. Ce nouveau Nico sûr de lui, bien avec son monde… Percy réalisait que, aussi différent qu’il était, il arriverait facilement à tomber amoureux de ce Nico, encore étranger.

« Que penses tu qu’ils se disent ? »

La voix de Nico perça les pensées de Percy. Le nouveau dieu orienta, une nouvelle fois, son attention sur la moitié du Conseil Olympien.

« Ils ont parlé des actions à réaliser bientôt. Et de moi. Beaucoup de moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » L’interrogea Percy avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Lorsque je suis devenu un dieu, j’ai surpris tout le Conseil. Personne ne pensait que je serais si puissant. J’ai égalisé la puissance de certains olympiens. Pas celle des trois grands, bien sûr, mais je surpassais Arès si ça te donne une indication. Après un long débat, ils m’ont intégré au Conseil. »

« Tu es un olympien ! »

« Dans mon ancien monde, je l’étais, oui. » Précisa Percy.

Le dieu des sangs-mêlés fit un signe vers les olympiens en plein débat.

« Ils discutent sur la possibilité de m’y intégrer aussi dans ce monde. La plupart sont « pour ». Dont Hadès et Poséidon. »

« Donc, tu vas devenir un olympien ici aussi. »

Percy rit un peu et déclara que rien n’était fait. La décision ultime revenait à Zeus et Percy doutait que le dieu de la foudre soit ravi de rencontrer l’enfant qu’il avait voulu rayé de l’existence.

Nico grogna mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait, apparemment, pas s’aventurer dans une discussion aussi glissante.

Percy hésita puis se décida à lancer la discussion sur un autre sujet tout aussi épineux… Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

« Je suis désolé. Il faut que je demande… As-tu entendus parler de Luc Castellan »

« En quoi ça t’intéresse ? » Fit une voix derrière eux.

Percy se retourna vers Thalia. La chasseuse était débout sur une branche de leur arbre. Un peu plus qu’eux. Comme quoi, Percy devait être plus faible qu’il ne le pensait, sans quoi elle n’aurait pas pu l’approcher sans qu’il ne le remarque.

« Luc a été manipulé par C dans mon monde. Le dieu du temps s’est finalement emparé de son corps… Luc a repris le contrôle assez longtemps pour vaincre C. Il est mort comme un héros. »

Thalia l’examina avec quelque chose dans les yeux que Percy ne pouvait placer. Du regret, peut-être.

« Ici, Castellan est mort comme un traitre. Il a rejoint C et l’a aidé à reprendre le pouvoir. C s’est emparé de son corps. Il n’y a plus qu’une conscience dans le corps et ce n’est certainement pas celle de son propriétaire d’origine. »

« Je suis désolé, Thalia. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J’ai été l’un des meilleurs amis de ton autre toi. Je sais ce que représentait Luc pour Annabeth et toi. »

Thalia se crispa et sauta au bas de l’arbre sans répondre. Percy ne fut pas surpris par sa réaction. La blessure de la trahison était encore fraiche et à vif.

« Les chasseuses ! » Marmonna dédaigneusement Nico.

Percy rit un peu mais ne répliqua pas. Il se posait toujours beaucoup de questions. L’une d’elle revenait souvent. Son existence avait-elle eu autant d’importance ? Percy chassa, encore une fois, cette question dérangeante de son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à gagner encore un peu de repos. Ils devraient bientôt quitter les lieux. C’était plus sûr. La démonstration de Percy avait beaucoup trop attiré l’attention sur cette région. Et, de toute façon, le camp avait été découvert avant cela en raison des olympiens. Rester plus longtemps ici équivaudrait à du suicide.

Cronos regardait vers la Terre, furieux. Quelque chose se passait, il le savait ! Quelque chose de dangereux. Ces maudits dieux mineurs s’agitaient. Ses enfants se rassemblaient. Et il y avait cette mystérieuse personne au grand pouvoir. Cronos ne savait encore rien de cet être. Il réussissait à rester dans l’ombre malgré ses flashs de puissance que tous les dieux pouvaient sentir. Cronos savait qu’il perdait, peu à peu, l’appuie des dieux mineurs depuis l’entrée en scène de cette personne. Cronos serra les poings. Tout ce qu’il pouvait dire, c’était que cet être n’était pas un de ses enfants. Tout cela l’inquiétait déjà beaucoup.

Mais, il y avait le cas de sa femme aussi. Peu de temps après l’arrivée de cet être mystérieux, Cronos avait perçu, un bref moment, Rhéa. Or, la déesse du Dindyme s’était retirée du monde après que ses enfants soient montés au pouvoir. Après sa trahison envers, lui, Cronos, elle avait cessé d’intervenir dans les affaires du monde. Et voilà que Cronos avait perçu sa présence. Peu de temps, certes. Mais ces cinq minutes étaient plus que suffisantes pour inquiéter Cronos.

Il se tourna vers les créatures derrière lui. Des êtres trop idiots pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Les seuls êtres dont il pouvait être certain. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne, aujourd’hui. Les monstres étaient sa seule solution.

« Retrouvez les olympiens. Amenez-les-moi ! Abattez tous les demi-dieux sur votre chemin. »

« Et la nouvelle puissance ? » Grogna une tête de l’hydre.

Cronos masqua sa fureur et sa panique à la question du monstre. Ainsi, ces immondes créatures savaient, eux aussi, à propos de cet être. C’était inquiétant.

« Essayez de me l’apporter aussi. Si elle résiste de trop, abattez là ! »

Les monstres grognèrent leur approbation et filèrent mener leur mission à bien. Cronos regarda à Terre à ses pieds et claqua, soudain, des doigts fermant toutes les issues de l’Olympe. Ils ne parviendraient pas à lui. Cette fois, il ne se ferait pas prendre.


	16. Chapter 16

Thalia se déplaça avec agilité mais prudence. Les lieux étaient silencieux. Elle n’aimait pas ça. Mais, alors, pas du tout ! Soudain, elle fut heureuse d’être accompagnée. Même par un homme. Elle lança un regard ombrageux vers Percy qui l’accompagnait dans sa traque depuis deux jours.

Ils n’étaient pas la seule équipe en action. Toujours en duo, une dizaine d’équipes avait été envoyée aux quatre coins du pays à la recherche des autres olympiens. Ils n’avaient plus le choix. Le rassemblement des olympiens ne pouvait pas être passé inaperçu. Ou alors, c’était une question de temps. Ce qui impliquait que tout olympien isolé serait plus vulnérable que jamais. Il fallait donc les trouver avant les forces de Chronos. D’où les équipes…

Thalia avait décidé d’aller vers l’Ouest, vers Seattle. Le territoire le plus dangereux. Ce qui avait incité Chiron et les olympiens à la faire épauler par Percy. Entre toutes les possibilités, il avait fallu que ce soit un garçon.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l’irritait chez lui. Il n’était pas comme les autres hommes (de tout âge) qu’elle avait rencontrés. Il était respectueux et attentif. Et même d’un naturel impulsif et espiègle, il avait prouvé qu’il pouvait se montrer sérieux. La première fois qu’ils avaient campé, seuls, ensembles. Il s’était, de lui-même, éloigné un peu. Du moins, autant qu’il était prudent de faire.

Thalia grimaça un peu. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui l’irritait. C’était que ce dieu la connaissait assez pour deviner ses actions et ses réactions. Cela la forçait à croire que, dans cet autre monde, ce Percy avait bien été son ami. Cela et tout ce qu’il avait fait jusqu’à présent, depuis son arrivé, incitait Thalia à lui faire confiance. Même s’il était un homme. Thalia  ne savait pas comment réagir à ces sentiments.

Il y eut un son brutal.

Percy se redressa et son épée apparut dans l’air mince. Percy portait, maintenant, une expression de concentration intense. Il s’agita un peu puis avertit Thalia qu’un Olympien était dans les parages. Thalia ne put s’empêcher de souhaiter que ce fut sa déesse.

Des cris brisèrent le silence. Un cri humain et le cri d’un monstre. Percy partit en courant dans leur direction, Thalia sur ses talons. La scène qui l’accueillit à la source du bruit ne manqua pas de faire tressaillir la chasseuse.

La déesse Artémis était adossée contre un arbre calciné, blessée et sonnée. Un corps féminin était étendu à quelques mètres d’elle, du sang assombrissant ses vêtements… Et puis, il y avait Jason, le frère de Thalia. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, il donna le coup de grâce au monstre que Thalia identifia comme Echidna.

Et, ce fut fini…

Jason n’accorda aucune attention à eux. Il fila vers la femme à terre et tomba à genoux. Thalia hésita entre son frère et la déesse mais Percy eut tôt fait de prendre la décision pour elle.

« Va t’occuper d’Artémis. »

Sur ce, Percy se déplaça rapidement pour s’accroupir près du fils de Zeus qui avait le visage enfuit dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Thalia hésita au désespoir de son petit frère mais obéit, finalement, lorsqu’elle réalisa que Percy réalisa que Percy avait les choses en main. Elle s’approcha rapidement de la déesse de la chasse.

« Ma dame… Comment allez-vous ? »

La déesse épuisée et blessée réussit à sourire.

« Thalia, tu es vivante. Je suis ravie. Je vais bien grâce à ton frère et sa courageuse amie. »

La voix de la déesse était gardée. Thalia réalisa alors que la demie-dieu n’était pas seulement inconsciente. Elle leva les yeux et regarda Percy qui, le visage attristé, tentait de réconforter Jason. Le jeune dieu devait les connaitre, eux aussi.

« Qui est-ce, Thalia ? »

Thalia reporta son regard sur sa déesse protectrice. Le regard d’Artémis était songeur et contenait une certaine dose de respect. Thalia avait rarement vu sa déesse manifester ce genre de choses pour un homme.

« C’est un dieu d’un autre monde, ma dame. Percy Jackson, dieu des sangs-mêlés, fils de Poséidon.

Artémis ne dit rien et continua de regarder le nouveau venu dans ce monde.

« Il a rassemblé des olympiens, ma dame… Il a sauvé votre frère. »

Cela retint l’attention de la déesse qui regarda, finalement, son bras droit.

« Apollon… Est-ce que mon frère va bien ? »

« Il ira mieux lorsque vous serez à ses côtés, ma déesse. Il s’inquiète pour vous. »

« Bien entendu. Apollon est un bon frère. »

Artémis se redressa alors que Jason, un glaive à la main, se rapprochait, Percy, derrière lui. Percy portait le corps de la jeune femme, enveloppé dans un drap.

« Nous devons partir. Rapidement. » Déclara Percy.

Personne ne le nia. Echidna était un monstre puissant. Très certainement aux ordres de Chronos. La disparition brutale de ce monstre puissant devait avoir attiré l’attention.

« Nous rejoignons les autres. »

Nico et Annabeth revenaient encore vers le camp provisoire avec plus d’entrain qu’ils étaient partis. Ils avaient trouvé Héra et Zeus. Les deux olympiens étaient, alors, cachés dans un parking souterrain. Depuis quelques temps, d’après le nid qu’ils s’étaient fabriqués sur place. Ils étaient maigres, sales et apeurés mais bien portants. Ils n’avaient pratiquement pas hésité à suivre les demi-dieux après que les explications aient été données. Nico et Annabeth s’étaient sentis encouragés après avoir trouvé les deux olympiens, parmi les plus puissants. Ils n’y en avaient plus que deux à trouver. Artémis et Dionysos. C’était à la fois encourageant et inquiétant pour l’avenir. Ils n’arriveraient, cependant, à rien s’ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un bon abri pour les campeurs.

Nico plissa les yeux en apercevant Percy plus loin, proche d’arriver au camp. Deux personnes les accompagnaient, Thalia et lui.

« Il s’agit de Jason et Artémis… Je crois qu’un demi-dieu est tombé. » Murmura Annabeth.

Nico ne put qu’opiner en silence, les yeux fixer sur le corps enroulé dans un drap. Zeus le tira de ses pensées en hurlant le nom d’Artémis. La déesse se retourna sur le champ tandis que, déjà, Zeus et Héra se précipitaient vers le groupe devant eux. Percy s’arrêta comme ses camarades pour laisser le temps aux trois olympiens de faire leurs retrouvailles.

Finalement, Zeus (bien sûr que ce fut Zeus !) se tourna vers Percy, un froncement de sourcil sur le visage.

« Les explications seront pour plus tard si vous le voulez bien, Seigneur Zeus. »

Le dieu du ciel sembla vouloir faire valoir quelques instants mais un regard sur son fils infligé le convainquit du contraire. Il hocha la tête et suivit, donc, Percy jusqu’au camp sans plus de protestation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyson sauve l'équipe.

Chiron regarda avec inquiétude les campeurs installés le camp pour les trois prochains jours. Cela faisait trois semaines déjà qu’ils opéraient ainsi. Ils restaient trois jours dans un même lieu puis ils bougeaient. Jusqu’à présent, cette stratégie avait fonctionné. Ils étaient parvenus à éviter la plupart des rencontres avec les monstres. Envoyés par Chronos, les monstres semblaient plus déterminés que jamais à mettre la main sur des demi-dieux. Certainement, sur les dieux, davantage. Fort heureusement, ils se déplaçaient assez régulièrement et assez vite pour éviter la majorité des confrontations. Les rares monstres qui se heurtaient à eux étaient traités par les olympiens, Percy et les plus puissants des demi-dieux.

Chiron soupira. La vie était bien plus compliquée. Même pour les êtres immortels. L’arrivée de Percy Jackson avait soulevé beaucoup d’interrogation. La différence qu’avait fait son existence en avait interpellé plus d’un. Même Zeus avait réalisé tout ce que son acte passé leur avait coûté. Depuis qu’il avait entendu l’histoire de Percy, il se montrait posé, comme cela arrivait rarement.

Chiron avait discuté avec les frères du souverain céleste. Apparemment, Zeus songeait sérieusement à intégrer Percy au Conseil. Selon Poséidon, le fait que le double de Zeus l’ait fait dans cet autre monde suffisait à leur Zeus. Zeus, cependant, restait méfiant. Ce qui ne surprenait pas Chiron. Les dieux, surtout les olympiens, étaient notoirement paranoïaque. En dehors de Percy selon toute vraisemblance.

L’entraineur s’interrogeait sur cet ancien demi-sang. Cela avait du être agréable de le côtoyer, alors. De le conseiller. Chiron le devinait parce que Percy possédait une personnalité encore fraiche et ouverte. Une personnalité semblable à celle qu’il possédait lors de son entrée dans le monde « surnaturel ». En le côtoyant, on comprenait avec facilité pourquoi il était le dieu des sangs-mêlés et pourquoi il valorisait ceux qui manifestait courage et fidélité. Oui, il devait avoir été agréable d’entrainer ce combattant naturel.

« Nous n’allons pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. »

Chiron se tourna vers l’objet de ses pensées qui s’installait à ses côtés, assez détendu. Un autre point qui l’intriguait. Percy  ne semblait pas dérangé que sa place dans le Conseil Olympien fasse l’objet d’un débat. En fait, cela ne semblait pas lui importe. Ce qui était intriguant chez un dieu.

«  Que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire, Chiron ? Y-a-t-il un lieu où nous serions en sécurité ? »

Chiron sourit, surpris qu’on lui demande son avis. Il n’aurait pas dû. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Percy lui demandait Conseil. Lorsqu’il s’en était étonné, la première fois, cela avait été au tour de Percy de paraitre intrigué. Le jeune dieu lui avait semblé déclaré que son avis serait le plus avisé étant donné que le centaure plus d’expérience que quiconque.

« J’ignore quoi faire, Percy. Le camp  fixe était situé sur un pôle de pouvoir. Un lieu consacré par de nombreux esprits de la nature lorsque les olympiens se sont installés en Amérique. Ils sont rares… Et il faut du temps et de l’énergie pour établir les protections magiques autour du camp. Un temps que nous n’avons pas.

Percy soupira puis se redressa, brusquement, à la soudaine agitation du camp. Chiron fronça un peu les sourcils en réalisant que des campeurs formaient un cercle défensif autour de deux silhouettes dont l’une faisait une ou deux têtes de plus que l’autre. L’évidence s’imposa à Chiron. Un cyclope ! A cet instant précis, Percy s’exclama :

« Tyson ! »

Et sauta en contrebas pour filer vers la scène. Chiron le suivit, rapidement. Il rejoignit Percy au moment où Percy arrêtait le bras de Jason. Chiron dévisagea le cyclope. Il était encore jeune… et innocent. Il regardait avec peur et hésitation autour de lui. Mais, Chiron remarqua que son regard s’attardait souvent sur Percy et les olympiens qui venaient de rejoindre l’attroupement. Percy se tourna, finalement, vers le cyclope avec un sourire rassurant.

« Ca va, grand gars. Tu n’es pas venu faire de mal à quelqu’un ici, n’est ce pas ? »

« Non, grand frère ! Tyson est en mission. »

Chiron vit réagir. Poséidon aux mots de Tyson. Il y avait de quoi être surpris. Le dieu avait vécu énormément en reclus. Il avait été peu en interaction avec qui que ce soit d’autre que sa femme et son fils Triton… Jusqu’à leur disparition peu après la prise de pouvoir de Chronos.

Percy ne s’occupa de personne en dehors de son étrange demi-frère qu’il semblait accepter en dépit de sa nature particulière. Mais, il est vrai que ce cyclope semblait différent de tous autres cyclopes que Chiron avait rencontrés au cours de sa longue existence.

«  Tu vas bien, Tyson ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je vais bien, grand frère. Grand-mère m’a envoyé pour aider. Elle a dit qu’elle allait protéger tout le monde dans sa maison cachée. Elle m’a promis que le dieu toujours grognon qui sent la boisson qui pique arrêterait de s’énerver. »

Chiron se massa les temps au discours simplistes du cyclope. Et apparemment, il n’était as le seul à ne rien comprendre. Les olympiens et les demi-dieux à proximité semblaient tout aussi perplexe. Sauf Percy… Percy semblait étrangement familier avec le discours du cyclope.

« Le dieu à la boisson qui pique ? Dionysos ! Tu parles de Dionysos ? »

Aux paroles de Percy, les olympiens poussèrent un cri enthousiaste collectif et s’avancèrent même d’un pas.

« Oui, grand frère. Mais je ne l’aime pas. Il rouspète toujours et boit la mauvaise boisson. »

« Je comprends, je comprends. Tyson, Dionysos, où est-il ? Il faut le protéger. »

« Mais Percy, l’homme grognon n’est pas en danger. il est avec grand-mère sur son île cachée. »

« Ile cachée… Grand-mère… Tu veux parler de la déesse Rhéa ? »

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se figea. C’était impossible ! N’est-ce pas ? Personne n’avait entendu parlé de Rhéa depuis le couronnement des olympiens. Encore moins vu !

« Oui, oui ! Grand-mère Rhéa est très gentille. Tu vas l’aimer, grand frère. elle fait de bons gâteaux ! »

« Co…comment tu as rencontré… grand-mère, Ty ? »

« Grand-mère a envoyé des poneys m’aider. Son île est ma maison depuis longtemps, maintenant. Puis, un jour, les trois dames qui font peur sont venues la voir. »

« Les trois dames qui font peur ? » Intervint Zeus.

« Grand-mère les appellent les destinées. »

Tyson ne réalisa pas le choc qu’occasionnait sa réponse et continua à l’attention de Percy, seulement.

« Après, grand-mère m’a dit que tu étais venu, grand frère. elle a dit que je devais te trouver. Et papa et les autres, aussi. Elle a dit que si je te trouvais, je devais t’emmener sur son île. Elle a, aussi, dis que si je voyais le poney entraineur, je devais lui parler de notre île. »

Chiron pinça les lèvres, mécontent de l’appellation employée pour l’évoquer mais ne dit rien. La conversation était des plus importantes. Percy avait manifestement confiance en ce… demi-frère.

« Donc, la déesse Rhéa était sur une île dissimulée. Et, maintenant, elle offre refuge aux olympiens et aux demi-dieux. »

Tyson hocha la tête avec un immense sourire enthousiasme. Percy réagit aussitôt et s’adressa aux olympiens.

« Tyson dit la vérité. On peut lui faire confiance. Il y a un abri pour nous. »

Ils hésitèrent mais le hochement de tête de Poséidon les convainquit assez pour que Zeus se tourne vers Chiron.

« On lève le camp et on suit le cyclope. » Ordonna-t-il avec calme.

Immédiatement, les campeurs se mirent en branle. Près à tout pour trouver, enfin, un bon abri.


	18. Chapter 18

Poséidon ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux Percy et Tyson. Il avait du mal à croire à ce qu’il voyait. Il aimait tous ses enfants mais il savait que beaucoup étaient souvent considérés comme de simples monstres. Ses enfants demi-dieux à l’apparence plus « normale » que les autres préféraient oubliés leurs demi-frères et sœurs et les considérés comme tous les autres monstres que leur chemin croisait. Cela avait toujours fait mal à Poséidon mais il l’avait accepté. Autant dire que jamais il n’aurait pensé voir une telle scène, un jour. Un de ses enfants demi-dieu avait pleinement accepté sa filiation avec ses enfants cyclopes. Du moins avec loin d’entre eux. Or, c’était exactement ce que Percy avait semblé faire. Sa relation avec Tyson semblait stable et sincère. Bien que Poséidon voyait de la tristesse derrière l’apparente animation de Percy. Avec raison, certainement. Parce que toutes les personnes que le jeune dieu avait connu était mort. Sa famille, ses amis… Poséidon ne pouvait pas imaginer la douleur que pouvait éprouver Percy à côtoyer les doubles de ceux qu’il avait connu dans son premier monde.

« Percy est quelqu’un d’intéressant. »

Poséidon se crispa à la voix de Zeus. Il était heureux de le savoir en vie. Très heureux ! Mais les années qui avaient passé, les tragédies qui s’étaient déroulées n’avaient pas amoindri la douleur qu’avait provoquée l’acte de son frère depuis leur retrouvaille mais, apparemment, celui-ci n’était pas décidé à le laisser en paix.

« Oui. La personne qui nous manquait pour que notre monde soit en paix. »

Poséidon n’avait pas tenté d’amoindrir son ton venimeux. Et il fut même ravi de réaliser que son frère était heurté par ses mots. Zeus respira et fit preuve d’un exceptionnel sang froid. Il garda son calme et continua :

« Je sais. Cela fait longtemps que je regrette mon acte, Poséidon. Bien avant que Percy n’apparaisse… Mais si nous ne voulons pas que notre monde sombre, il faut que nous soyons solidaires. Poséidon, il faut mettre tout cela derrière nous. »

Poséidon se crispa puis son regard s’attarda sur ce fils d’un autre monde qui prenait congé de Nico et Tyson

Les trois jeunes gens s’étaient isolés du reste des demi-dieux parce que ces derniers étaient mal à l’aise en présence du jeune cyclope Nico ne semblait pas plus ravi de se tenir si proche de Tyson mais comme le fils d’Hadès souhaitait développer sa relation avec Percy, il prenait son mal en patience

« Je suis prêt à essayer » Se contenta de déclarer Poséidon

Cela sembla suffire à Zeus qui ne s’attarda pas davantage auprès de son frère Poséidon ne resta pas seul bien longtemps, toutefois. Percy le rejoignit rapidement, avec un sourire. Il était tendu, c’était évident, mais prêt pour une nouvelle aventure.

« Percy. » Le salua Poséidon.

« On est au lieu de rendez vous. Tyson dit que Rhéa doit envoyer un moyen de transport. »

Poséidon hocha la tête. Il ne se risqua pas à mettre en doute la confiance de Percy. Poséidon, lui, ne savait pas s’il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à Tyson. Il aurait aimé pouvoir clamer sa confiance envers son enfant… Mais, voilà… La vérité, c’était que, comme les autres dieux, nombres de ses enfants l’avaient trahi pour Cronos.

Mais Tyson était leur seule chance. S’il disait la vérité ! Il n’y aurait pas d’autres abris possibles pour eux.

De plus, Poséidon ne dit rien pour Percy. Son garçon de cet autre univers avait déjà trop vécu. Le dieu de la mer ne désirait pas abattre cette nouvelle joie dans la vie de Percy.

Bien lui en pris ! Dire quelque chose l’aurait fait passer pour un imbécile, quelques minutes plus tard. Un navire apparut à l’horizon et même à cette distance, les dieux pouvaient sentir l’aura divine de Rhéa sur lui.

Poséidon rejoignit rapidement ses frères. Son cœur paressait pris dans un étau. C’était la première fois depuis des millénaires qu’ils sentaient la présence de leur mère. Poséidon se tourna vers son fils qui regardait, avec un calme apparent, l’immense bateau  qui approchait rapidement.

Pour l’heure, Percy avait une apparence semblable à tous les autres dieux. Celle d’un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années. Percy et Poséidon auraient pu passer pour des jumeaux. C’était incroyable ! Poséidon ne parvenait pas à croire que cette ressemblance lui ait échappée. Pourtant, c’était clair ! Percy était un véritable fils de la mer. Poséidon abaissa son regard sur le bras relâché de Percy. La nouvelle divinité ne cachait plus son tatouage romain qui s’y détachait et qui clamait sa filiation. Il y avait encore beaucoup de zones d’ombres dans la vie de leur sauveur… comme la raison pour laquelle il avait séjourné dans les deux camps. Toutefois, ce n’était pas important aux yeux de Poséidon. Pas plus qu’à ceux des autres olympiens, apparemment. Zeus l’avait coincé, plus tôt, et lui avait appris que s’ils vainquaient, Percy trouverait sa place dans le conseil Olympien. Pour la parité, ils devraient trouver une femme mais la place de Percy était garantie.

Poséidon se redressa lorsque le bateau  s’arrêta, finalement, au plus près de la rive et resta là, en attente.

C’était une certitude, à présent. Ce bateau  était sous la protection de Rhéa. La Grande Mère était sortie de la clandestinité et offrait, encore une fois, son aide à ses enfants.

Percy s’avança à grands pas et, sans une hésitation marquée, grimpa à bord. Un grand sourire s’installa sur le visage de son fils sitôt que ses pieds heurtèrent le pont. Poséidon en devinait la raison. Percy devait se sentir chez lui à bord. A sa place. Poséidon comprenait mieux son attitude dans l’ancien camp. Un vrai fils du dieu de la mer ! L’un des rares encore en vie.

L’acte de Percy décida les demi-dieux à le suivre. Percy était vite devenu leur chef de fil après que son identité ait été révélée. Le fait qu’un dieu des sangs-mêlés arpente maintenant la Terre s’était fait savoir rapidement. Très peu d’entre eux avait trouvé le courage de l’approcher mais les Olympiens les avaient vus regarder Percy avec un respect et une crainte admirative qui n’avaient pas été vus depuis fort longtemps.

C’était surtout ce qui avait fait hésiter Zeus à l’accepter dans le conseil. Poséidon, lui-même, avait nourri quelques craintes. Percy était si puissant ! Il pourrait les renverser. Toutefois, il était devenu rapidement évident que Percy se fichait du pouvoir. Il n’accordait que peu d’importance aux discussions qui tournaient autour de sa place parmi les olympiens. Le dieu qui accordait tant d’importance à la modestie se devait de rester modeste. Percy ne se préoccupant pas de son rang, Zeus avait été rassuré et avait pris sa décision.

Tous les demi-dieux connaissaient les débats. Toutefois, ce n’était pas ce qui avait poussé les demi-dieux à faire confiance à Percy. C’était l’évident souci de ce dernier pour eux qui les avait décidés à lui faire confiance.

Quoi qu’il en soit, l’ensemble des demi-dieux grimpa dans le navire sans beaucoup de doutes. Poséidon échangea un regard avec sa famille divine puis sauta dans le bateau envoyé par sa mère. A la foi rassuré et angoissé par leur prochaine retrouvaille avec la Grande Mère


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un abri sûr est trouvé.

Percy s’était isolé. Il faisait cela souvent ces derniers temps. L’acclimatation, se disait-il. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne s’habitue à côtoyer ces autres versions de ses amis et de sa famille.

Ils avaient débarqué sur une petite île qui appartenait, sans nul doute, à Rhéa. A quinze milles du rivage, ils avaient franchis un barrage de pure magie qui était inconnue de Percy. Celle de Rhéa. Tous les olympiens avaient fait un bond en avant sous l’effet de l’émerveillement et n’avait pas quitté la poupe jusqu’à ce que l’ancre soit jetée.

Sur la plage, on les attendait. Deux divinités seulement mais cela avait été amplement suffisant pour rassurer la population du navire. Percy avait reconnu, sans mal, Dionysos. Il ressemblait exactement au dieu que Percy avait toujours connu.

Il en était, maintenant, de même pour tous autres olympiens. A l’instant où ils avaient été assez proches de Dionysos pour le ressentir, c'est-à-dire une fois la frontière passée, ils avaient retrouvé leurs pleins pouvoirs… Et les formes avec lesquelles Percy était familier.

Dionysos, donc, se trouvait sur la plage à leur arrivée en compagnie d’une divinité à la puissance extrême que Percy avait identifiée avec facilité. Rhéa. La Grande Mère ne ressemblait en rien aux autres déesses dont Percy avait croisé le chemin. Elle ne ressemblait pas, non plus, à l’image que Percy, ou les mortels, s’en était faite. Elle était petite et enveloppée. Son regard était doux et aimant. Un regard que Percy avait vu en bien des occasions chez sa mère. La déesse semblait inoffensive et sans défense. La déesse portait l’apparence parfaite d’une mère dont la seule préoccupation était sa famille. Selon Percy. Mais ce n’était qu’un leurre. Percy percevait, sans la moindre difficulté, la puissance brute que dégageait la divinité.

A leur accostage, les trois Grands avait filé, sans attendre, vers leur mère qui les avait accueilli. Les autres dieux les avaient rejoints, les larmes aux yeux.

Percy était resté avec les demi-dieux et avaient, ensuite, suivi, comme eux, les esprits de la nature. Son départ était resté inaperçu par les olympiens, tous pris dans leurs retrouvailles, et c’était très bien pour Percy. Il était mieux ici. A aider les demi-dieux à installer le camp.

« Percy ? »

Percy arrêta ce qu’il faisait et se tourna vers Nico qui l’examinait avec attention. Percy soupira en reconnaissant l’expression de Nico. Il abandonna définitivement tout ce qu’il faisait et accorda toute son attention vers le jeune homme.

« Nico. »

Nico continua de l’étudier avec attention puis, soudain, dans un élan de courage, il s’approcha et embrassa, pleinement, Percy. La jeune divinité cligna des yeux sous l’effet de la surprise mais ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils eurent besoin d’air qu’ils se séparèrent un peu. Percy sourit. Ce premier baiser avec Nico avait été moins maladroit que l’autre qu’il avait connu. Pour une raison simple. Ici, il n’avait pas été ami pendant des années. Dans l’autre monde, ils avaient crains de mettre en péril leur amitié. Mais ici, ils n’avaient pas ce frein. Ce n’était pas mieux, c’était simplement différent. Un bon différent.

« Non pas que je plaigne… mais pourquoi ce baiser ? »

Nico haussa les épaules. Il ne chercha pas à se détacher de Percy, toutefois. Le demi-dieu semblait à son aise entre les bras de Percy. Pour la première fois depuis que Percy avait croisé son chemin, Nico semblait véritablement détendu. Percy en comprenait la raison. C’était leur lien d’âme sœur. Un contact garantissait toujours aux liés de se sentir en paix. Des âmes sœurs étaient faites pour être ensemble. Elles ne pouvaient être mieux qu’ensemble. C’était leur juste place. Et, enfin, Percy se sentit entier et contenté.

« J’en avais tout simplement marre de nier ce lien. De repousser l’une des rares bonnes choses qui m’ait été accordé. »

Percy ne répliqua pas. Qui y avait-il à répondre ? Percy ne savait pas grand-chose de ce Nico. Toutefois, il en avait assez appris pour réaliser que sa vie avait été au moins aussi pénible que celle de son autre version.

Nico sourit encore et ne tarda pas à répéter son action précédente. Percy leva les yeux et réalisa qu’ils étaient le centre d’attention de tous les demi-dieux dans les parages. Ils ne se donnaient même pas la peine de cacher leur examen ! Sa décision fut rapidement prise. Il entraina, rapidement, son compagnon dans la tente qu’il venait de monter et les soutira, ainsi, efficacement du regard des autres.

Ils passèrent l’heure suivante à discuter. Ils parlèrent juste de choses et d’autres. Ils apprirent à se connaitre en se racontant leur vie. Percy apprit, de cette manière, que ce Nico avait été isolé, pour sa sécurité, avec sa sœur Bianca dans ce maudit hôtel de Las Vegas. Lorsqu’il était devenu évident que la guerre contre Cronos débutait, Hadès les en avait fait sortir. Les chasseuses les avaient trouvés et l’ainé des Di Angelo les avait rejoins. La jeune fille était morte un an plus tard dans une bataille contre les demi-dieux servant Cronos. Juste avant que Père Temps gagne. Après cela, les choses s’étaient accélérées. Dieux et demi-dieux s’étaient dispersés involontairement. Beaucoup, comme Nico, s’étaient retrouvés isolés, obligés à combattre, chaque jour, pour survivre.

Percy effleura le bras de Nico dans une légère caresse, destinée à le rassurer et à lui rappeler que, dorénavant, il n’était plus seul.

« Les olympiens sont réunis. Ainsi que beaucoup de demi-dieux. La résistance se prépare. La fin du monde ne se passera pas, Nico. Je suis déterminé à ne pas revivre cela. »

Nico se détacha de Percy pour la première fois depuis l’heure écoulée. Il resta confiant, malgré tout, et sur un dernier baiser, il sortit de la tente.

Percy le suivit et retint une grimace à la vue de son père qui l’attendait. Percy détestait cette sensation d’avoir été pris la main dans le sac.

« Eh, papa… »

« Percy. Les dieux se réunissent pour discuter de la suite des événements. »

« Oui… Je te suis. Nico… »

« A plus tard, Perce. »

Sur ces mots et sans intérêt pour les regards des autres, Nico s’empara de Percy et l’embrassa à pleine bouche. Percy rougit avec violence et s’éloigna pour suivre son père. Il repéra facilement le sourire de son père et grommela :

« Ne dis rien. Montres moi, plutôt, où aller. »

Le sourire du dieu des océans s’agrandis mais il ne commenta pas. Au lieu de quoi, il mena son enfant droit vers immense tente qui, sans aucun doute, était destinée aux olympiens. Percy ne fut même pas surpris de découvrir que l’intérieur était bien plus grand et plus luxueux que l’extérieur ne le laissait paraitre. Les olympiens et Rhéa étaient confortablement installés  autour d’une grande table. Rhéa fut la première à réagir à leur venue.

« Poséidon, Percy. Venez, installez-vous. Il faut vite trouver un moyen de combattre mon mari. »

Percy retint un sourire au ton énergique et autoritaire. Puis il s’installa, avec nervosité à la table des olympiens. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait été accepté comme membre du Conseil mais il n’avait jamais siégé. Il n’en avait jamais eu l’occasion. Percy leva les yeux lorsqu’on lui donna un resserrement encourageant à l’épaule. Son père, bien sûr, qui s’installa à sa gauche. Et ce seul geste suffit pour lui faire reprendre confiance. Il redressa le dos et regarda, fièrement, les autres membres du Conseil. Comme un véritable olympien.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Ils avaient emprunté le labyrinthe pour rejoindre New York. Percy n’avait pas aimé cette idée lorsqu’elle avait été émise. Cette construction infernale ne lui rappelait que de sombres souvenirs. Mais il acceptait que ce fût la meilleure solution. Le labyrinthe était un mystère, même pour les dieux. Il était autant dangereux pour eux que pour les demi-dieux. Cronos ne s’aventurerait pas dans ce lieu. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que ses ennemis viennent par ici. il savait que le seul moyen de se déplacer dans le labyrinthe en parfaite sécurité était d’être guider par un mortel bien particulier. Un clair voyant. Or, le dieu du temps pensait, certainement, avoir éliminé cette menace. Les humains étaient affaiblis, dispercés, peu nombreux. Perdus. Pour Cronos, il était impossible qu’un mortel pouvant voir au-delà delà de la brume trouve son chemin vers ses ennemis.  
Mais voilà, Cronos avait eu tort. Percy avait surpris de voir combien le titan était pareil d’un monde à l’autre. Il sous-estimait tout être moins puissant que lui. cela avait été la faiblesse du premier Cronos que Percy avait affronté et le Cronos de ce monde semblait présenter les mêmes problèmes.   
Seulement, sa femme l’avait pris de vitesse. Alors que Cronos commençait à prendre du pouvoir, Rhéa s’était mise en quête d’un humain pouvant voir au-delà de la brume. Et, elle l’avait trouvé. Juste avant la chute. Thomas. Un parfait inconnu pour Percy. Un gars simple et solitaire. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il avait vécu avec des êtres magiques et divins depuis dix ans. Or, les dieux et les créatures de la nature ne sont pas l’archétype de la sociabilité. Surtout pas avec de simples mortels. Aussi bien pensant qu’ils puissent être.. donc, Thomas avait été plus apeuré qu’heureux par leur arrivée. Bien qu’il ait fait courageusement face.  
Thomas était resté à l’écart, comme simple observateur, jusqu’au moment du départ.  
Percy avait relaté comment la bataille des titans avait pris fin dans son monde originel. Il avait donné son avis et on l’avait écouté.  
Les choses devraient être plus facile ici, cependant. Peut-être. cronos n’avait jamais été aidé par ses frères et sœurs titans ici. Percy ne savait pas ce qu’était devenu les autres titans mais ils n’avaient pas fait entendre parlé d’eux. Percy ne pensait pas qu’ils fassent leur apparition au dernier moment. Pas plus que les autres Olympiens. De l’avis de Percy, Cronos avait dû rapidement éliminé les autres titans. Cronos était seul. Ce qui faisait sa faiblesse, encore une fois.  
Le véritable souci, c’était que Cronos était en place. il était déjà au pouvoir. Il s’était refugié dans le lieu le plus sécurisé de l’Univers. Paranoïaque, il s’était isolé et enfermé.   
Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait été impossible de forcer l’accès à l’Empire State Building et, surtout, à l’Olympe. Mais, voilà, Zeus était avec eux. Or, il était le seul être à connaitre le second passage pour l’Olympe.  
Percy était tombé de nu lorsque Zeus avait fait cette révélation. Il n’avait pas été le seul, cependant. Tout le reste du Conseil, Hadès et Poséidon y compris, avait crié au scandale quand Zeus avait révélé son grand secret. Ils n’avaient pas apprécié que Zeus leur cache une telle chose. Une autre entrée pour le palais olympien. Un tel secret n’aurait pas dû être tenu du conseil.  
Mais c’était, à présent, une chance pour eux. Ce secret les souvenait peut-être. Parce que jusqu’à présent, il n’y avait eu qu’un seul être à savoir cela, Cronos ne savait rien de la faille de son refuge.  
Alors voilà le plan : créer une diversion et le Conseil, pendant ce temps, s’introduisait dans l’Olympien pour affronter Cronos, via l’entrée secrète.  
Percy s’agita, mal à l’aise dans l’attente. Il aurait préféré faire parti du groupe de diversion. Dans cette bataille avec les sangs-mêlés. A affronter les monstres rassemblés autour du bâtiment pour la protection du Seigneur. Mais ce n’était pas sa place. Sa place était avec les autres olympiens. Et, pour le moment, les olympiens ne faisaient qu’attendre. Le début de la diversion. Le début de la bataille. Le regard de Cronos serait dirigé vers les demi-dieux. Seulement sur les demi-dieux. Il n’accordait aucun regard à Herald Square. Cette ridicule horloge et ce mémorial en l’honneur d’un mortel ne l’aurait jamais interpellé. Il n’avait jamais interpellé les Olympiens, après tout. Et, pourtant, le James Gordon Bennett Mémorial était la seconde entrée pour l’Olympe. L’entrée des artistes… ou plutôt l’entrée privée de Zeus quand il voulait jouer l’anonyme parmi les humains. L’évènement était rare. Voilà pourquoi cette entrée était restée cachée jusqu’à aujourd’hui.  
Un pégase les survola, soudain. Le signal ! Les demi-dieux se faisaient attaquer. C’était le début de la bataille. Ce qui impliquait que l’attention de Cronos serait entièrement dirigé à l’opposé des olympiens. C’est, du moins, ce qu’ils espéraient tous.  
Percy resta un moment sur place, le regard dirigé vers le lieu de la bataille. Ce fut son père qui le remit en mouvement. Sans son intervention, Percy serait, sans doute, parti rejoindre les sangs-mêlés. Il avait encore l’impression d’être un demi-dieu, lui-même. de faire parti de ce groupe, là-bas, et non de celui-ci. Il ne s’était pas encore tout à fait habitué à l’idée d’être un dieu. Pourtant, il restait conscient que sa place était avec les Olympiens.  
Une profonde inspiration lui suffit pour se calmer et retrouver ses priorités. Une autre inspiration et il pénétra dans le labyrinthe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La confrontation avec Cronos est, finalement, arrivée.

Percy retint une grimace lorsque l’ascenseur déboucha à destination. Au sommet de l’olympe. Tout était en ruine à l’horizon. Percy devinait que cela avait été des temples en l’honneur des dieux. Percy n’avait jamais vu cette partie de l’Olympe dans son monde d’origine. Toutefois, il imaginait très bien que cela avait été magnifique. En temps ordinaire, en temps de paix, tout l’Olympe était splendide et paisible ! Aujourd’hui, l’Olympe était sombre et en ruine. Il ne restait plus que des vestiges de la grandeur des Olympiens. Cronos avait veillé à détruire chaque bâtiment qui témoignait de leur règne. L’Olympe reflétait le monde des mortels. Il était silencieux et solitaire. De lourds et sombres nuages d’orage s’amoncelaient au-dessus de leur tête, menaçants. Parfois, un éclair crépitait sans signe avant coureur, faisant sursauter les intrus et s’assombrir, un peu plus, Zeus à chaque fois.

Chacun d’entre était dévasté par le spectacle qui s’offrait à eux. Ils étaient, tous, apeurés par ce qui les attendait. Aujourd’hui, ils n’étaient pas en position de force ici. Cronos avait conquis ce lieu, il y a longtemps déjà ! Et bien que les Olympiens avaient récupéré en puissance en se regroupant, ils étaient loin d’avoir atteins leur ancienne puissance. Pour cela, ils devraient abattre Cronos. Ce qui était loin d’être fait !

Percy activa son arme favorite et s’avança, ses yeux dardant autour de lui avec méfiance. Il percevait la puissance de Cronos d’ici ! Elle était, malheureusement, bien trop familière au goût de Percy. Il aurait préféré se tenir loin du Titan ! Cependant, ce n’était pas une option… Pas s’il ne voulait pas revivre l’apocalypse et la perte de toutes les personnes chères à son cœur. Il n’avait pas d’autres choix que d’entrer au cœur du combat dans le mince espoir de mettre Cronos hors d’état de nuire.

Percy prit une profonde inspiration visant à être stabilisatrice. Il savait déjà à quoi il devrait faire face. Dans son propre monde, il en avait eu un mince aperçu. Il est vrai que Cronos était loin d’être à pleine puissance, alors. Il n’avait pas le plein contrôle du corps de Luc, un ingrédient essentiel pour la prise de contrôle du monde. Dans ce monde-ci, c’était la chose faite ! Luc n’existait plus... Ce n’était plus qu’un corps familier avec un monstre aux commandes. Un corps de la taille d’un immeuble ! Mais Percy savait qu’il n’en serait pas moins difficile de faire face à Cronos.

Il n’y avait aucune animation... C’était étrange et effrayant ! Percy n’avait jamais vu ce lieu aussi terne et silencieux. Il n’avait connu l’Olympe qu’animé, cela l’attristait de le voir ainsi.

Bientôt, le palais fut en vue. L’ensemble des Olympiens se figèrent pour quelques instants. Leur maison, comme le reste du monde, était dévastée. L’ainé du groupe, Hadès, fut le premier à se reprendre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara :

« Restez concentré. La moindre seconde d’inattention et s’en sera fini de nous ! »

Plusieurs Olympiens hochèrent la tête alors que les autres se contentaient de resserrer leur emprise sur leur arme de prédilection, avec une détermination renouvelée.

L’instant était arrivé ! Le grand jour où tout se jouerait. Aujourd’hui, le destin des Olympiens mais aussi du monde serait dévoilé. Cela pouvait être tout aussi bien la fin des dieux de l’Olympe ou le début d’une nouvelle ère pour eux.

Il ne fut pas difficile de pénétrer dans le palais. Que Cronos soit conscient ou non de leur présence et les laisse approcher n’avait pas d’importance. Ils étaient là où ils devaient être ! Ils se dirigeaient au lieu même où leur présence était exigée pour garantir leur survie et celle des mortels.

La réalité de la situation devint claire à l’instant précis où ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône.

Son état dévasté ne surprit même pas Percy. Il s’y attendait ! Bien sûr que le lieu symbolisait le mieux la grandeur des Olympiens n’aurait pas pu échapper à la fureur de Cronos ! Il ne restait rien des douze trônes… en dehors d’un tas de poussières. Les magnifiques dalles qui ornaient, autrefois, la salle du Conseil n’étaient plus qu’un souvenir. Toutes étaient sales, cassées ou fêlées.

Le seul espace intouché se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Un grand cercle clair d’en trois mètres de diamètre. Les dalles y étaient encore splendides et indemnes. Au centre de ce cercle siégeait un trône. Immense et envoutant. Un immense sablier qui retenait l’attention de Percy. Le sable qu’il refermait semblait animé d’une vie qui lui était propre. Percy ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose criait « à l’aide » depuis cette chose.

Un regard vers sa famille et il réalisa qu’il était le seul à ressentir cela. Aucun des autres n’accordait d’attention au sablier géant. Leur regard était sur Cronos qui siégeait avec calme, comme indifférent à leur arrivée.

Cela intrigua Percy. Lui aussi, aurait dû être plus intrigué par Cronos que par ce sablier. Et, pourtant, Percy avait encore l’impression que ce sablier était la chose la plus importante de cette pièce.

« Vous voici donc, enfin, Olympiens ! »

Cronos se leva, finalement, et leur fit face avant de les toiser depuis ses vingt mètres de hauteur. Cronos leur donnait l’impression de n’être que des fourmis. Ils n’avaient pas assez de puissance pour dépasser la taille moyenne d’un mortel adulte. Seul leur nombre pourrait faire la différence dans la lutte qu’il s’apprêtait à mener. Un bien mince avantage.

« Quelle folie vous a conduit ici, Olympiens ? Il n’y a qu’un avenir possible pour vous : la mort ! »

Cronos s’avança, faisant reculer ses ennemis d’autant de pas.

« Avant que le soleil se couche, vous tomberez ! Et il en sera de même pour vos infâmes enfants qui se battent ici bas. »

La menace fut de trop pour l’ensemble de leur groupe. Les trois grands furent les premiers à réagir. Ils bondirent en avant, s’aidant de leurs pouvoirs. L’atmosphère sembla s’alourdir à la manifestation massive de tous ces pouvoirs. Percy, alors que les autres se joignaient à leurs ainés, orienta, une dernière fois, son attention vers l’étrange sablier avant de rejoindre la bataille.

Ils s’acharnèrent pendant de longues minutes. Cronos s’amusait de leur effort. Il riait même ouvertement. Finalement, il dut en avoir assez car il agit vraiment pour la première fois. Il poussa un rugissement et d’un ample mouvement des bras, il envoya une vague de magie autour de lui. Ils furent, tous, rejetés loin de Cronos avec violence.

Percy sentit tout l’air quitter ses poumons lorsqu’il percuta le mur avec une violence insoupçonnée. Percy glissa à terre avec une grimace, des tâches d’ombre ternissant sa vision. Pendant quelques secondes terrifiantes, il peina à trouver son souffle.

A plusieurs mètres de lui, au-delà du sablier qui l’intriguait tant, les Olympiens avaient déjà repris le combat. Ils s’étaient relevés et s’avançaient, encore une fois, vers leur redoutable ennemi. C’est alors que Cronos joua son plus bel atout. Le temps ! Il le ralentit considérablement. Percy grimaça au souvenir de cette sensation. Ressentir le temps ralentir dans un espace bien défini. Percy avait détesté cette expérience.

Percy se redressa puis cligna des yeux lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il n’était pas touché par le pouvoir de Cronos. Contrairement au reste du Conseil. Sans doute le faite qu’il vienne d’un autre monde jouait-il un rôle la dedans. Percy examina la situation avec anxiété. Il ne pourrait rien faire seul. Or, les autres n’étaient pas utile pour le moment, coincé dans une phase temporelle différente.

« Je suis le puissant Cronos ! Vous n’arriverez pas à m’éliminer votre propre sang me maintiendra toujours en vie. Je me nourrirai de son âme pour le reste de mon existence. »

Percy s’immobilisa dans son avancée périlleuse à ces paroles. Il se retourna, d’un mouvement vif, vers le sablier. Il avait tout compris ! Pourquoi ce sablier lui semblait si important… Pourquoi le sable semblait animé d’une volonté qui lui était propre… Les paroles de Cronos avaient éclairé ces sentiments… Là, mêlé à ce sable, dans le sablier de Cronos, était enfermée l’âme de Luc. Et, apparemment, elle jouait un rôle crucial dans la survie de Cronos. Autant que son corps… Sinon plus.

Percy n’hésita pas, il courut en arrière. Droit sur le sablier. Son mouvement brusque attira, cependant, l’attention de Cronos. Le dieu du temps poussa un rugissement de rage et envoya une impulsion de pouvoir concentré vers Percy. Une concentration mortelle. Fort heureusement, selon Percy, elle ne le frappa pas avant qu’il n’ait eu l’occasion de frapper le fragile verre de son épée. Le sablier se craquela avant de céder. Le pouvoir de Cronos frappa Percy de plein fouet. La vision de Percy blanchit et il perdit connaissance.


	22. Chapter 22

Percy tressaillit dans la conscience. Il roula sur le côté, encore sonné par le coup de magie de Cronos. Il était surpris d’être encore en vie.

« Percy, debout ! »

Percy grogna et se redressa un peu à la voix de son père. Il fut rapidement aidé par Apollon qui l’avait rejoint. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il fut debout sur ses pieds que Percy put axer son regard vers Cronos. Les olympiens l’avaient encerclé avec prudence et restait sur leur  position. Percy comprenait leur manque d’assurance. Le comportement de Cronos était inquiétant. Il tremblait fortement, plié en deux. Une lumière dorée pulsait de son corps. Il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même avec des cris et des gémissements. A chaque pulsation, le titan semblait diminuer en taille.

« Vous avez une chance maintenant. »

La voix désincarnée attira l’attention de Percy. Il déglutit quand il réalisa qu’un fantôme se tenait à proximité, au milieu des débris du sablier. Pas n’importe quel fantôme, qui plus est. Il s’agissait de l’âme de Luc Castellan. Apollon se décala, les yeux dardant entre le fantôme grisâtre et le titan encerclé.

« Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? » Exigea Zeus.

« Il est affaibli sans mon âme pour subsistance. »

Percy le croyait. Le titan avait déjà perdu un quart de sa taille. Il se redressa et se tint debout sans l’aide d’Apollon. Heureusement, la démonstration de force de Cronos ne lui avait pas fait de dégât. Sans doute perdait-il déjà sa puissance brute, alors.

Les olympiens raffermirent leur position en attendant cette nouvelle. Percy serra la poignée de son épée et s’avança de quelques pas.

« Je suis tellement désolé ! Je voulais changer le monde pour le mieux. Je voulais que les demi-dieux soient reconnus. »

Percy ne put s’empêcher de glisser un regard dans la direction du fantôme dont la voix était de plus en plus faible. Presque qu’un écho lointain. Le fantôme avait pâli. Il disparaissait ! Ce qui signifiait que Luc rejoignait l’autre monde. Et à mesure que le fantôme du demi-dieu perdait en consistance, le titan, lui, perdait en puissance. Déjà, il avait perdu la moitié de sa taille.

« Éliminez-le ! Vengez les disparus et sauvez notre monde. » Supplia Luc à personne en particulier.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Il disparut la seconde suivante. Au même instant, Cronos poussa un léger cri d’agoni et sa taille se réduisit considérablement jusqu’à ce qu’il ne mesure plus que trois mètres. Il dominait encore nettement ses adversaires mais ceux-ci n’en furent pas impressionnés. Cronos avait perdu en puissance. Ils le sentaient tous ! Voilà leur chance d’en finir, enfin, avec le poids de son regard.

« Toi, l’intrus de ce monde, prépares toi pour mon courroux ! »

Percy serra les dents alors que Cronos gonflait sa poitrine, hostile. Mais comme beaucoup de méchants, Cronos parlait trop. Cela donna le temps aux olympiens de réagir et d’attaquer.

Des vignes apparurent, tout d’abord, de nulle part. Pour enserrer Cronos et le maintenir immobile. Il fut, dès lors, évident que Dionysos ne pourrait pas faire autre chose que diriger son attention sur le maintient des liens autour de Cronos. Mais les autres étaient là pour aider. Les jumeaux firent voler une série de flèches sur le monstre titanesque. Hermès vola à hauteur de la tête de Cronos, au côté de son père. Comme le reste des olympiens, ils avaient l’épée tirée, agressifs. Déméter et Aphrodite, quant à elles, choisir de rejoindre Dionysos dans les rangs. Renforçant les liens qui maintenaient leur ennemi en place.

Percy serra les dents en réalisant que Cronos était encore plus fort que les Olympiens. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit abstraction au corps familier de Luc et se lança dans la mêlé.

Il n’y resta pas longtemps, toutefois. Il se rendit compte qu’ils n’arriveraient à rien comme cela. Ils allaient fatiguer avant Cronos. Et perdre, au final. Il se recula rapidement et réfléchit. La solution lui vint rapidement. Un flashback de son temps dans le tartare lui donna la réponse. Il en revint à l’horrible pensée qui lui était venu lorsqu’il avait compris qu’ils circulaient. Le sang ! C’était la solution ! L’horrible solution !

Percy ne désirait pas en venir à cette extrémité mais il désirait encore moins voir la chute d’un autre monde. Cronos, ici, n’était qu’au début de son règne. Le monde était, donc, encore debout. Mais cela ne durerait pas. Tout ce que Percy aimait dans ce monde était voué à disparaitre. C’était inévitable ! Il n’y avait pas de place pour les olympiens et leurs descendants dans son royaume. Encore moins pour les pauvres mortels pris dans une guerre qu’ils ignoraient même.

Alors, même si il haïssait le fait de devoir réaliser cet acte, Percy se résignait à le faire.

Il prit une longue inspiration et se concentra sur le dernier titan. Ou, plus exactement, sur son sang. Il dirigea toute sa colère, toute sa peur, toute sa tristesse sur Cronos. L’effet fut immédiat ! Cronos poussa un cri de douleur intense. Son sang bouillait. Les olympiens se reculèrent, tendus. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Percy, sachant que le jeune dieu était l’auteur de cette manœuvre. Cronos grogna en essayant de surmonter la douleur et s’orienta vers Percy.

« Toi ! Encore et toujours ! »

Haineux, Cronos fit un pas vers le fils de Poséidon, déterminé à mettre fin à la vie de son adversaire. Le dieu qui avait mis en péril son règne et son royaume. Mais, les olympiens réagirent dans l’instant, avant même que Percy ne perde sa concentration. Ils reprirent leurs attaques, avec pour fin de détourner l’attention de Cronos.

Cronos fut, bientôt, incapable de s’avancer vers Percy. Affaibli par son sang bouillonnant et les attaques ravageuses de ses adversaires, il tomba à genoux. Il avait le souffle fragile. Cronos lança un dernier regard à Percy puis lâcha son dernier souffle.

Réaliser de grandes choses demande de grands sacrifices. Et Percy n’échappait pas à cette règle. En effectuant ce geste, Percy n’échappait pas à cette règle. En effectuant ce geste, Percy venait de faire un parfait olympien. De prouver qu’il pourrait se montrer aussi impitoyable que ses confrères.


	23. Chapter 23

Cela s’était terminé aussi simplement que cela. En quelque sorte. Pour Percy, cela n’avait pas été simple. Pas grand-chose dans sa vie n’avait été simple, de toute façon, depuis qu’il avait découvert son véritable patrimoine. Mais l’acte qu’il avait effectué pour sauver le monde le minait encore deux semaines plus tard et il était certain que ce serait le cas pour les prochains siècles.

Les prochains siècles ! Cette notion d’immortalité lui donnait encore le vertige. Percy ne parvenait pas à croire que sa vie s’étendait, devant lui, quasiment sans limite.

Il ferma les yeux. Le spectacle surnaturel des profondeurs sous-marines disparut de sa vue. Il était seul sous les eaux. Il s’était isolé sans en parler à quiconque. Considérant les derniers évènements et tout ce qu’il y avait à faire pour redresser le monde : il se sentait un peu mal d’avoir quitter les autres. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de s’isoler. De s’éloigner de toute cette responsabilité. L’activité était frénétique.

Ils avaient tant perdu !

Alors que les Olympiens peinaient à combattre Cronos, leurs enfants, eux, menaient leur propre bataille contre les monstres et les quelques dieux qui s’accrochaient encore à leur fidélité à Cronos. Les pertes avaient été énormes. Presque tous les demi-dieux que Percy avait reconnus n’avaient pas survécu. Par bonheur, Nico était sur la liste des survivants ! Léo, Jason, Hazel, Annabeth et la plupart des chasseuses (dont Thalia) étaient, eux aussi, dessus. En tout, une cinquantaine de demi-dieux étaient sortis vivants de la bataille. Des deux camps ! Mais, les camps étaient de l’histoire ancienne depuis longtemps déjà… Seule la survie avait compté et, heureusement, les demi-dieux avaient su mettre leurs différences de côté assez rapidement.

Mais cinquante… Cinquante survivants était très peu ! Et le monde était encore en perdition. Le monde derrière le voile allait devoir travailler d’arrache pied pendant des décennies pour remettre la planète sur les railles.

« Percy. »

L’interpellé souffla à la voix de son père et rouvrit, à contrecœur, les yeux. Poséidon s’était assis, sans formalité, au côté de son fils. Pas plus inquiet que lui quant à la fosse océanique devant eux. Son visage était sombre alors qu’il contemplait les vestiges de son palais.

« J’avais besoin d’être seul. »

« Je comprend... Nous comprenons. »

« C’est juste que c’est la troisième guerre à laquelle je survie ! Je suis fatigué. A chaque fois, j’ai l’impression de perdre davantage. »

« Pas cette fois. Tu as ta place dans ce monde. Des amis. Une famille… Et même une âme sœur. »

Percy souffla de nouveau mais hocha la tête.

« Je le sais. Mais j’ai juste besoin de temps pour assimiler tous ces changements. »

Poséidon ne dit rien de plus pour rassurer le jeune dieu. Il orienta plutôt la conversation sur un autre sujet. Les prochaines tâches qui seraient à réaliser par le Conseil des Olympiens. L’intégration officielle de Percy à celui-ci, le nettoyage des terres, des eaux et du ciel. La construction de camps pour les demi-dieux… Accorder l’immortalité à Nico Di Angelo en raison de son lien avec Percy. C’était les tâches les plus vitales à ce jour.

Un sourire n’acquit, finalement, sur le visage de Percy alors qu’il écoutait son père lui conter ses projets. Poséidon était prêt à façonner de nouvelles rivières, de nouvelles mers, de nouveaux océans... La Terre allait recevoir un nouveau visage ! Ce serait un nouveau départ pour tout le monde. Pas seulement pour Percy ! Ce serait un nouveau départ pour eux tous !

_Fin_


End file.
